Then There was You
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: Kikyo is heartbroken after her exboyfriend, Inuyasha, replaces her for her sister, Kagome. She ends up in Hokkaido, where she meets Sesshomaru and his daughter. Will she finally find love?
1. Run Away

**Then There Was You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… and sadly, Sesshomaru ii**

**Chapter One: Run Away**

**Author's notes**: SessKik rules!!! So if you hate this pairing, please do not read. You have been warned beforehand. So don't flame just coz you hate the pairing.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

The setting sun made the sky appear ablaze, as its embers were slowly.

Strange, but that was how she left.

Kikyo gazed out of the window sat next to of the bus she leaving for the airport. Sad auburn eyes stared at Japan's skies as the vehicle's engine started.

She was leaving. Leaving her home, her family, her friends… her love.

… But was she leaving her pain as well…?

Kikyo bit her lip to prevent the unwanted onslaught of tears. She didn't want to dwell on the past she was trying to escape. She didn't want to break down just because her heart was broken.

Taking deep shaky breaths, she settled in her seat, finding a comfortable position to sleep. In her uneasy sleep, she began to recollect the day's events that lead to her leaving.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

"_Wha-what are you saying?" her voice, full of agony, asked._

"_I'm sorry, Kikyo. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. But if this continues, I'll only hurt you more." A man with silvery hair looked away._

"_Why…?" he looked down, avoiding her eyes glimmering with tears._

"_I'm in love with Kagome, Kikyo. Always have been. I always felt like she was out of reach. I thought if I tried to be you, I could forget her. But… I just can't…" tears flowed freely from her ginger orbs as he spoke. He continued._

"_I finally told her how I felt. And she feels the same. She rejected me at first, because she didn't want to hurt you." So that was why he had been a bit cranky and mean at her for a while now._

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry. I can't be selfish anymore. I can't give you what you want from me." _

"_I… I see."_

"_Gomenasai, Kikyo-neechan. I never wanted this to happen…" Kagome guiltily looked down to the ground, ashamed, but she knew they had done the right thing. She felt tears building up as she saw her sister crying. And it was because of her. _

_Kikyo bitterly smiled, but she couldn't stop the flowing of tears. She walked past them and patted Kagome lightly in the shoulder giving, a reassuring smile, although the teardrops still poured. _

"_Sayonara…"_

_She left._

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

She opened her eyes. She wiped the wetness in her eyes. She felt so betrayed. So betrayed by the two people she cared and loved the most.

…yet she couldn't blame them, couldn't hate them, even if she tried.

'_No…' _she shook her head to clear them out of her thoughts. She decided to do something, anything, to keep them off her head. Taking her cell out of her purse, she called her boss saying that she was taking a leave. A long one. Her boss was nice, even though she called out of the blue and so late in the evening, granted her a temporary retirement and told her to take all the time she needed and she would be welcome back.

One of the best and hardworking lawyers of their firm, after all needed a break. Kikyo thanked her and hung up.

After settling her job, she stared at the seat in front of her and contemplated her situation. Nobody knew she had left Tokyo to go to Hokkaido. Kagome must be going hysterical and Souta might be about to cry, worried about where his eldest sister has run off to. Their mother would be sipping tea calmly, assuring them that Kikyo was okay wherever she was and that she needed some space and time alone.

What was she thinking when she went the airport to buy a ticket for the flight about to leave at that moment? What had gotten into her that she even bought the ticket? She didn't even care that she was going without any luggage except for a small handbag with her wallet, cell and accessories and her laptop. She even left her car in the airport. She took the things in her car and left in a hurry. Where was she gonna stay? A hotel probably. She'd have to use her credit card then.

'_After a few days, I'll go back,' _she decided. The passengers sat up and began to collect things so grabbing her few luggage, proceeded to leave the plane.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

The jacinth sky was a sight, the fires of the sun beginning to awaken.

Kikyo hailed a cab. Thank goodness the driver knew English. The cab dropped her off in a nice hotel. But just as the cab left, her purse was snatched.

"Stop, thief! Give me back my purse!" She ran in pursuit of the snatcher. But as she took the turn he took, he disappeared.

"Damn!" she hissed. Running a hand thru her obsidian tresses, she her lip, willing herself not to cry out of fear. She then realized that she was lost. She didn't know the way back to the hotel. Desperation filled her. With nowhere to go and no money to pay a cab, she walked to a park across the street. Finding a bench, she sat down and silently cried. She was foolish. How could she act so recklessly? Now she was stuck in a foreign place with no money, no cell, no map and it was all her fault. She didn't know anybody and she had no place to stay. The only thing she had left was her laptop. She cried some more.

"Are you okay miss? Why are you crying?" a gentle voice asked her. She looked up to the speaker, surprised that someone spoke to her and cared about her disoriented self, to see a little girl looking at her sympathetically. She had long hair with a ponytail at the side and brown eyes like hers. Kikyo sniffed.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Kikyo."

"Would you like to talk about it?" the little girl sat down next to her. Kikyo always had a soft spot for kids. They can be the best listeners and can give advice better than a psychiatrist. Sniffling some more, she began to tell the anonymous girl her dilemma. Her coming to Hokkaido without luggage, her purse being snatched, and her being lost.

"… and I have no place to go." Kikyo cried again. The little girl patted her shoulder for comfort.

"Can you wait here? I'll be right back." The girl took off. _'It's not like I have anywhere to go…'_ Kikyo thought sadly.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

The little girl ran up to a silver-haired man who was carrying a few grocery bags as he exited the store. She tugged at his pants. The man looked down.

"Papa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well…"

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

Kikyo was still crying when she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't worry Kikyo-san. I'll help you. So don't cry anymore." Kikyo looked at the little girl's earnest face. The girl walked a few distance away towards her father.

"Papa, can we adopt her?" she pointed to Kikyo who was wiping her eyes, paying no heed to the father-daughter conversation, still in distress. The man sighed. He could barely make out this "Kikyo's" face. The only thing he was sure of was that she is Japanese, based on her name.

"Please???" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. The man sighed. He could never say no to his only daughter. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Although he spoiled her, she had grown to be a kind-hearted, caring person. Inwardly, he was proud of his daughter. He approached her.

"Miss, are you alright? Here, use this." Kikyo looked up to see a man with long silvery hair and topaz eyes holding out a handkerchief. Her eyes widened in recognition. _'Why does he bear an uncanny resemblance to Inuyasha…?' _she accepted the handkerchief and slowly wiped her tearstained face, her eyes never leaving his face.

"My daughter has informed me of your predicament." He pulled out his wallet.

"And I am willing to help. How much do you need?" his wallet was already open, waiting for her to state a specific amount.

"No, Papa! She doesn't need money. She needs a **home**. Can't she stay with us?" the little girl pouted.

"But Rin--" He sighed. What was he supposed to do? He wasn't sure if this woman was safe. What if she turned out to be a demented psychopath?

…he didn't even want to think about it.

An insistent tugging made him look down at his daughter's pleading face. He sighed yet again. He also was in a tight spot himself. Rubbing his chin, he thought of a solution. She wasn't just a lost puppy that you could take home, although she seemed like one right about now.

"I know! Why don't you hire Kikyo-san to be my babysitter?" Rin's face lit up at her brilliant plan.

"Miss, do you have any skills or experience in child care?" She looked at him strangely. Why'd he want to know? She nodded though.

"I have a younger sister and brother. I used to baby-sit them for my mom."

"Homemaking skills?" she nodded.

"Well… I know it doesn't seem appropriate in this situation, but… would you like to work as a housekeeper and babysitter for my daughter, Rin? I was thinking of hiring one but I haven't found one that Rin likes… so…" he trailed off. She just blinked at him.

"Oh please Kikyo-san, please say yes." Rin pleaded.

"But… I don't know who you are…" She looked down at her folded hands on her lap, holding the kerchief. Pulling out a card from his wallet, he gave the slip of paper for identification. She took it and read the name. _'Mochidzuki Sesshomaru, CEO of Tenseiga Corp…'_

"Where will I stay?"

"Don't worry about food or lodging. You'll stay with us. There's a separate room for the babysitter next to Rin's. You don't have to pay rent or meals. As long as you work." He answered. Expectant eyes awaited her answer. This was a miracle. It was as if Kami-sama had taken pity upon her.

"Alright." Rin jumped up and down and squealed in glee. Taking Kikyo's hand, she pulled her up from her seat.


	2. Welcome Home

**Then There Was You**

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Inuyasha… and sadly, Sesshomaru ii

****

Chapter Two: Welcome Home

**  
Author's notes**: **SessKik FOREVER**!!!! I TOTALLY HATE SESSKAG PAIRING!!!! I just read the summary of a story of that particular pairing and I absolutely wanted to flame!!! But I didn't coz' I am such a good girl and I don't want to receive flames. Sorry for the long delay. I meant for Kikyo to go to France and meet Sesshie and Rin there but I thought Hokkaido would fit my plot better.

_Thank you to Thief Rikku, VoodooPrincess, Kikyo53 & Sweet Ruby Moon!!! Thank you for the reviews!!! Y'all made me happy!!!_

_**P.S.**>_ Do any of you know of any shrine/website dedicated or supports SessKik? I only found one, sadly. Hidden hearts is a great site if you're a fan of SessKik. lol.

Add'l info: _Mochidzuki_ means 'full moon'. I thought of making it his last name from a pic of Sesshie with a full moon in the background. _-baasan_ means 'grandmother' according to a website I found.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

Kikyo sat at in the back of a red Ferrari with Rin. Her laptop was at her other side. The little girl kept looking at her with a smile on her face. Kikyo felt at ease by that small gesture. She had long ago stopped her crying.

"We're going to have **_lots_** of fun when we get home, Kikyo-san!" she said gleefully. Kikyo couldn't help but smile at this. Rin certainly had the kindness of an angel. Kikyo was grateful for the girl. After all, if it hadn't been for her, she would've still been sitting in the bench, crying her eyes out.

"I'm sure we will." she joked. Rin giggled. Kikyo smiled. Her first smile since she set foot in Hokkaido.

"You look much prettier with a smile, Kikyo-neechan! Right, Papa?" Sesshoumaru glanced at the rearview mirror to look at the two in the back.

"You're right, Rin. A smile suits you much better, Kikyo-san." the compliment caused Kikyo to turn slightly pink.

"Please call me Kikyo. 'Kikyo-san' makes me feel so old."

"Can I call you Kikyo-neechan?" she nodded at the cheerful girl's request. Rin's exuberance was contagious and it was rubbing on Kikyo. So why was she getting a nagging feeling about something?

"Only if I can call you 'Rin-chan'." Rin giggled and nodded. They started to talk animatedly. Sesshoumaru quietly observed as Rin and Kikyo conversed. Rin had obviously taken a liking for Kikyo. He was glad Kikyo was feeling comfortable in Rin's company. It was quite surprising that the two were able to connect so easily. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips to which Kikyo was unaware but did not escape Rin's watchful eyes.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

"We're home, Kikyo-neechan!" Rin cheerfully exclaimed. Sesshoumaru pulled up beside the house. All of them got out of the car with Sesshoumaru carrying the grocery. Suddenly, she figured out what was nagging her earlier.

"Ano... are you sure it's alright for me to... stay? My presence might, uhm..."

_  
'How do I say this?!?'_ Kikyo's mind screamed as she thought of the appropriate words to express herself as they walked to the front door.

"W-well, my presence might... GET in the way--"

"He's not married." Rin cut in, getting her point. Kikyo's mind went blank at the revelation.

"I'm not married." he stated as he turned to her when they reached the entrance to the house. Sure enough, Kikyo saw his left ring finger being ring less, affirming his single status.

"Oh." It was the only sensible reply she could think of at that moment. Sesshoumaru was attempting to get the house keys with difficulty while trying not to drop the grocery.

"Let me help." Kikyo offered, seeing the position he was in. While he was handing her a few bags, Rin took the house keys in his pocket and handed it to her father.

"Thank you, Rin." putting the designated key in the keyhole, he managed to open the door and went in first followed by Rin and lastly, Kikyo. Sesshoumaru and Rin took off their shoes and neatly placed it aside. Kikyo followed suit. She stepped up the slightly elevated floor and looked around her.

On the outside, the house looked just like every traditional Japanese style home but it was a different case inside. Although it had no second floor, it was very spacious. A small and narrow hallway from the front door led to a huge room with other rooms at both sides. Like all traditional Japanese homes, the floor at the entrance would be a bit lower meant for taking off shoes. The decorations seemed to be chosen carefully to complement the homely atmosphere. The house gave off a warm and friendly aura that would make you want to take a nap in the summer.

"Welcome home, Kikyo-neechan!" Rin greeted. Kikyo smiled down at her.

"With a house as neat as this, I don't think you need a housekeeper." Kikyo commented, obviously impressed.

"That's because our old housekeeper made sure it stays that way." Sesshoumaru replied. Kikyo followed him to the kitchen where Sesshoumaru was already putting the groceries in their designated places. Kikyo set down the bags on the table in the middle of the kitchen and started taking out the bought items. Sesshoumaru told her where this and that should be put. She found it easy to remember since it was just like the format at home.

"This is also our dining room so you make and serve breakfast, lunch and dinner here." he explained. Kikyo nodded in understanding, absorbing the new knowledge she had gained. She looked down when Rin held her hand.

"Come on, Kikyo-neechan! That's enough. I'll show you around the garden!" Rin enthusiastically tugged her hand. Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru, asking his permission. He nodded to show his approval. She let Rin lead her away.

The garden was absolutely breathtaking. There were laundry lines by the house in which several clothes were hung out to dry. There was a small pond with water lilies and lotus blossoms and fallen petals of a Sakura tree beside it floating upon the water's surface. The scent of jasmines by the side of the patio lingered in the air. A green, lush forest was near. Being a nature person, she appreciated the beautiful surroundings. She and Rin played and fed the fishes in the pond. Not until Sesshoumaru called them that they went inside. Kikyo, by this time, was beaming, all of her problems before seemed to have left her.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

"Are you telling me that we have to eat take-out for lunch?!?" Sesshoumaru sheepishly scratched his head and nodded.

"Take-out is alright for dinner but for lunch, it's unheard of!"

"He doesn't know how to cook. Kaede-baasan always cooked the meals." Rin explained.

"Kaede-baasan?"

"Our old housekeeper." Rin said

"When did your old housekeeper move out?"

"A week ago." Rin answered simply.

"What did you eat this past week?"

"Microwave meals mostly and sometimes, take-out." Sesshoumaru just sweat dropped at his daughter's answer. he could never cook even if Rin's or his life depended on it.

"I see." Kikyo said dryly with a reprimanding look at him.

"I might end up poisoning Rin and myself with my cooking even if I tried." Kikyo sighed. Looks like she'll have to take matters in her own hands.

"Well, it's my job to cook so... What would you like to eat, Rin-chan?" she asked with a smile as she bent down a little to the girl's height.

"Anything Kikyo-neechan cooks!" she smiled at Rin's display of enthusiasm.

"Alright then." Kikyo took the apron hanging on a hook by the kitchen entrance and put it on. She proceeded to take out several food items and culinary tools. Father and daughter watched as her adept hands made their lunch. Her hands skillfully cut the vegetables. It was a sight to watch as she went here and there to check upon her masterpieces. Sesshoumaru and Rin set the table. Soon, a mouth-watering aroma filled the kitchen. The two sat down as Kikyo placed the food on the table and sat down with them. The father and daughter looked at it in amazement.

"Sugoi..." they both said in unison.

"Itadakimasu!" the three said in unison. They started to eat.

"This is so good!!!" Rin exclaimed as she dug into her food.

"We haven't had great meals since Kaede-baasan retired." Sesshoumaru said as he ate.

"Arigato." Kikyo said happily, a pale pink blush almost imperceptible in her cheeks.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

After Kikyo washed the dishes with Sesshoumaru, he gave her a tutorial. Rin had retreated to her room right after lunch to do her homework.

"As you know, this is the kitchen-and-dining room. Breakfast should be ready at 7:30 every Monday to Friday. Rin goes to school at 8:00 and I have to be at the office at that time as well. Most of the time, I have to get to work at least 10 minutes before office hours start so I won't be able to take Rin to school so you have to walk her to school. I don't have work on weekends and Rin doesn't have school so you can start breakfast at 9. You have to pick Rin up in school at 2:00. Make her a bento for lunch. I get home at 5:30 or so. Dinner should be ready at 6. Any questions?" Kikyo shook her head.

"Good." he led her out to point to the door in front of the kitchen.

"That is my room, Rin's room and yours. We both have a connecting door to Rin's. Each room has a bathroom. Next to the kitchen is my study." he pointed to the mahogany double doors. He turned to face her.

"Oh, and that little room by the kitchen is the laundry room. Laundry is done every Saturday. Hang them out to dry in the garden. On Sunday, it should be ironed, especially Rin's uniform and my suits. So... that's practically everything. Anything you want me to clarify?"

"I understand completely, Sesshoumaru-san."

"Well then, since you have no chores to do for the afternoon, you can do what you want." he turned to leave but she called out to him.

"Ano... can I use your phone?" she asked timidly.

"Sure. It's right over there." he pointed to an end table with a phone. She bowed to him and he went to his quarters. She picked up the cordless phone and with nimble fingers dialed the number she knew so much. The first ring was cut short as it was answered suddenly.

_  
/Nee-chan, **WHERE** have you been?!? Do you know how worried we were?!? You just took off without a word where you were going!!! You didn't even leave a word at home!!! You weren't answering your phone either! Inuyasha was planning to call the police but Mama stopped him saying that we should just wait for your call since you can't file a missing person report unless he or she has been missing for 24 hours--/_

"I'm alright. My phone was stolen so I couldn't call. I took a leave from work. I'm in vacation right now." Kikyo cut Kagome off. Knowing her younger sis, she would probably yap and yap when distressed. Kikyo fought the urge to giggle.

_  
/Where are you??? We'll pick you up./_

"I don't think so..."

_  
/Why?!? Where are you???/_

"... Hokkaido."

_  
/NANI?!? HOKKAIDO?!? What are you doing there?!?/_

"... Vacation." Kikyo heard the phone being snatched from Kagome's hold.

_  
/Nee-chan...::sniff sniff::/_ a tearful voice called out. Kikyo recognized it as Souta's.

"Hello, Souta."

_  
/::sniff:: I was so worried about you.../_ Kikyo smiled at Souta's concern.

"Don't worry, Souta, I'm alright. Now put Mama on the phone." she heard the phone being handed and Kagome scolding Souta for taking the phone from her.

_  
/Hello, Kikyo dear. I hear you're in Hokkaido for a vacation. Good for you. It's a beautiful place so be sure to take lots of pictures to bring home./_ Kikyo smiled yet again. Her mother was truly a great woman.

"Hai. And please cancel my credit card, my purse was stolen. And my cell too, tell the company it was stolen so they'll cut the line."

_  
/Is that all? No problem I'll take care of it. In the meantime, enjoy yourself! Taa taa!/_

"I will, Mama. Bye."

_  
/Take care of yourself, dear./_ her mother told her before hanging up. Kikyo shook her head as she put the phone back to its cradle her mom never changed.

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

"Ahh. It's been so long since we've had a nice, homemade meal, haven't we?" Sesshoumaru said after dinner. Rin nodded in agreement. Kikyo felt flattered. She washed the dishes with Sesshoumaru's help again.

"I'll take my bedtime bath now!" Rin said before leaving the two in the kitchen.

"I forgot to tell you. Rin always takes a bath before bedtime."

"I'll assist her then." Kikyo went to Rin's room and knocked before coming in.

"Do you need help, Rin?" Rin shook her head.

"No, thank you. But you can choose what pajamas I'll wear over there." Rin pointed the drawer before going inside the bathroom and closed the door. Kikyo looked thru them and chose light yellow pj's. It was a spaghetti-strapped top with the words 'Sweet dreams' at the front and shorts with teddy bears sitting on moons. Rin emerged from the bathroom in a huge towel. Kikyo assisted the seven-year-old to dress.

"How did you know they're my favorite pair?" Rin inquired.

"Well, when I saw them, they became my favorite too." the two giggled together. It had only been a day yet Kikyo felt as if Rin was like a daughter to her.

"Aren't you going to change to your pajamas?" she asked innocently. Kikyo paled as realization hit her.

"I DON"T HAVE ANY CLOTHES!!!"

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

"So let me get this straight: you came here with absolutely nothing whatsoever?" Kikyo nodded at Sesshoumaru, her face red in embarrassment.

"We should've shopped for your clothes earlier." Kikyo hung her head.

"Gomenasai. I don't mean to be a burden."

"Papa, you should lend Kikyo-neechan clothes." Rin said. Or rather, commanded her father. This suggestion caused the two adults to stare at the young girl. The two adults blushed crimson.

"Oh, I don't mind sleeping in these clothes." Yeah right. She was still wearing her business suit, which meant tight blouse and hip-hugging skirt. Definitely NOT what one would wear to sleep.

"Uhm, I don't think that's appropriate, Rin." Rin pouted at Sesshoumaru as she stomped her foot with pursed lips.

"Why not? Your clothes could fit Kikyo-neechan even if it's a bit loose! plus, you have enough pajamas so you can lend her just for one night!" Uh-oh. Sesshoumaru knew there would be no arguing this. His daughter was clearly the most stubborn person in the planet. If she wanted something, she would get it no matter what. And if she had a point, she would let others see it too no matter what. _'She would make a good lawyer someday,'_ he thought. He sighed in defeat.

"Wait here. I'll get you some clothes." Kikyo looked up to see him going to his room.

"Uhm, ano, it's alright, really--" she was cut off as Sesshoumaru came back holding a pair of pajamas.

"I hope it fits you. Now go change and get some good night's sleep." he handed it to her. She received it awkwardly. He went back to his room but not before kissing Rin on her forehead and saying 'goodnight and sweet dreams' which Kikyo found a touching and sweet moment between father and daughter. Kikyo was reminded of her growing up without a father.

Rin took her hand and led Kikyo to her room. She went to the bathroom carrying the pj's. Before putting it on, she did a bit of grooming, like washing her face and brushing her teeth (thank goodness there was already a toothbrush and toothpaste there!) before leaving the bathroom. She was wearing red satin pajamas that although a bigger size, was appropriately loose, making it very comfortable. Rin was sitting in her bed.

"It looks nice on you. Well, goodnight and sweet dreams, Kikyo-neechan." Rin smiled at her before jumping out of bed and going thru the connecting door to get to her room.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams too, Rin-chan."

¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.

**__**

Author's notes: I worked to finish this chappie from 11 pm. Now it's 4:30 am. My head is starting to ache. If I have any grammatical errors, it's probably because of it.


	3. Shopping Spree on an Ordinary Sunday

**_Then There was You_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the song "Futsuu no Nichiyoubi ni" aka "An Ordinary Sunday" The Hana Yori Dango OP sung by Tomohiko Kikuta. I do not own '_Times_' magazine either.**

**Author's notes**: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! I know… it's been so friggin' long! It's not that I had writer's block... I was busy with school. But now that summer vacation is here and I have passed all my requirements, I might be able to update sooner. Ack, do you know that I made a stupid, STUPID, **_STUPID_** mistake! I accidentally saved the auto recovery file of my other Sesskik fic over this chappie just when I was nearing its completion! I will tell you one thing: **_I AM THE UNLUCKIEST PERSON IN THIS FUCKIN' WORLD! So take comfort in knowing that someone is having a crappier life than you._** And I just realized now that when I burned the whole folder my mp3s were in, the files that were not mp3s weren't burned in the cd. Fuck it all, not only did I just erase the whole folder; I already erased it from the recycle bin! FUCKSHIT! it will take a miracle to get them back... sigh

**-- P.S: **Is anyone reading this fic fluent in both Japanese and English? If so, could you please translate the following songs?

**+Rakuen –** Do As Infinity (Inuyasha movie theme)

**+Four Seasons –** Namie Amuro (Inuyasha movie theme)

**+Eien**** no Fuukumei –** (Souryuden ED) - do any of you have the mp3 of this song? Can you please send it to me thru streamload or yahoo briefcase?

**+Save my Heart** – Sato Yasue (Eden's Bowy ED)

**+Crawl** – Water of Life (Eden's Bowy ED)

**+13 Gatsu no Shukumei** – Fence of Defense (El Hazard OP)

**+My Tomorrow** – Yuka Imai (Boys Be Ep.8 insert song)

**+Horoscope Rhapsody** – Angel-tai (Galaxy Angels ED)

**+Milky Way** – BoA

**+Moon&****Sunrise** – BoA

**+Love Holic** – Kumi Koda

**+Ashita ni Todoke – **Amagata Naomi (Powerstone)

I'm planning to use these songs for my future fics (mostly Sesskik).

The romaji of most of the songs can be found in animelyrics(.)com.It would be better if you posted the translation there. Although 'Milky Way' & 'The Love Bug' might not be there. I would have wanted to translate them myself, but I don't know Japanese. I hoped I would learn it, but I wasn't accepted as one of the three exchange students to Japan for a year coz' the fuckin' principal (we call her Bitoy) was fuckin' biased. Coz of that, I fell into a depression. Nyweyz, if you want, I could give you the mp3s of these songs. I can send the files thru streamload. Hehehe….

**_Sweet Ruby Moon:_** Thanks to your supahdupah coolie SessKik shrine, I get my daily overdose of SessKik. Love the winamp skins btw. more power to your site!

**_Thief Rikku:_** … There are just too many SessKag (UGH!) fics out there, goddammit! GRRR! I just HAD to retaliate by updating. I don't know why they're so popular! Nyweyz, I have a reason for making Sess single. Part of my plot. It'll come later on.

**_Arwen_****_ Dark Sorceress of Fate_**: I had the greatest urge to flame **_EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THOSE SESSKAG FICS_** but I can't coz' it'll take too much time and I couldn't, coz I don't approve of flaming fics coz of the pairings. Don't get it, Kagome already has Inu why try to tie her with Sesshie? **_SESSHIE BELONGS TO KIKYO AND NO ONE ELSE! _**

**_Lady Shiriana: _**Thanks for the comment although Sess and Kik are so OOC… hehehe…

**_Kikyo-San: _**I'm very honored to have this fic of mine added to your faves. Makes me feel giddy. Hehehe….

**_Nefertili:_** The great author/ess of 'In Memory of the Chrysanthemum'! Love that story! "Don't die before my eyes, Kikyo." That line so makes me emotional by just reading it!

**_Cured Monk:_** here's da long awaited update! Hope you like this chappie as well.

**_Jessi:_** Wait for the next chappie… I've got something up my sleeve for 'em!

**_ninalee-chan:_** Don't worry, I won't abandon this fic. I really hate the fact that there's too few fics of this couple. They look so good together! Anyone who can't see that has bad taste. I'm working on a couple of SessKik one-shots as well.

**_Kikyou/Sesshoumaru:_** I'm proud to be a Pinay from Los Baños, Laguna. Thanks! Your review made me feel giddy too… too bad ABS-CBN replaced Inuyasha every Saturday... argh! They were at the part where Sesshie was going to have Toukijin forged!

**_dsfd:_** the third chappie after a long, long time… well, ENJOY!

**_bluangel205_**: I hope I don't disappoint with this chappie… after reading chap2, it made me realize that I had so many grammatical errors(!) so it kinda sucked for me…

Hehehe… I am so insane** MWAHAHAHAHA**!

**_SessKik FOREVER!_**

Nyweyz, enough blabbering and on wid da fic! I must say, this might be the best one I have ever written as of now. Try reading this chap while listening to Futsuu no Nichiyoubi ni (such a kawaii song!). Enjoy!

_Chapter III: Shopping __Spree__ on an Ordinary Sunday _

**¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤**

Kikyo woke up, feeling refreshed. The bed was heavenly, as if she was lying in downs instead of cushions. She loved the feel of the satin of her pajamas against her porcelain skin. Plus, red so happened to be her favorite color. Not to mention the musky scent the pajamas held.

'He must smell **_so_** good…'

The last thought made her blush. She hit herself lightly on the head.

'Baka, Baka! You are _NOT_ allowed to _FANTASIZE_ about your employer! Baka!' she scolded herself mentally. She stepped out of bed and checked the time. The clock by her bedside table read 7:45 am.

'Good. It's still early,' stepping out of her room, she gazed about, scouting. There was no sign of life, meaning Rin and Sesshoumaru were still sleeping. Walking as cautiously as possible to the kitchen without making any noise, she successfully reached her destination and began the task of making breakfast.

**¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤**

Sesshoumaru woke up, stretched and yawned while rubbing his eyelids still with lingering stupor. His nose caught an unusual aroma in the air.

'Something smells good,' he thought as he sniffed. It urged him to get his lazy bum out of bed. No matter how long his sleep was, he still woke up tired. He dragged his feet to the kitchen. Peaking by the doorframe, he caught the sight of Kikyo's back and Rin sitting at the table.

He stared at the scene before him. He wasn't used to seeing someone cooking breakfast since it was usually already at the table waiting for him (during Kaede-baasan's time) and he certainly wasn't used to seeing somebody else than him wearing his pajamas.

"Ohayou, Papa!" Rin greeted as she saw him. He stepped out of his hiding place and composed himself a bit before approaching the table.

"Ohayou, Rin." he replied as he placed a hand on her head. Kikyo turned her head slightly to face him.

"Ohayou, Sesshoumaru-san." she turned back to the breakfast she was making for the three of them.

"Ohayou, Kikyo-san." as soon as he sat down, Kikyo came with a plate of bacon and eggs.

"It smells good!" Rin immediately dug in. Sesshoumaru also helped himself. He took a bite. It was rather tasty.

"Mmm! It's so YUMMY! Try it, Papa!" Rin became more enthusiastic in eating. Sesshoumaru only watched with a smile.

"Sure." He took a bite. It really was scrumptious. At last they would now have good food everyday. The take-outs were making him lose his appetite.

They ate in peace. Kikyo was the first to finish because of the fact that father and daughter kept serving themselves. She stood up and took the milk carton inside the refrigerator. She checked the expiration date to make sure of its freshness before filling two glasses. She placed one by Rin's plate and the other one by Sesshoumaru's which really surprised him since he expected it to be for her.

"Umm, coffee--"

"Too much coffee is bad for you. You don't have work on the weekends so you don't need to have coffee. Coffee is only Mondays to Fridays." she said in a commanding tone which Sesshoumaru found hard to protest against. It held a similarity with Rin's tone whenever she wanted to get her way, much like last night. He decided to just shut his mouth. He could never argue successfully against a female anyway. Plus, milk for breakfast was actually... nice.

"Papa, we have to go shopping for Kikyo-neechan's clothes today."

**¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤**

They are now on their way to Shinidamachuu Mall (where Kikyo heard that only the rich could afford to shop with numerous branches around Japan) in Sesshoumaru's red Ferrari. They would have been there earlier had it not been for the _slight_ crisis they encountered.

Kikyo did _NOT_ have _ANY SPARE CLOTHES_.

The trio was left with a mind-boggling problem. Of course Rin suggested that Sesshoumaru lend Kikyo clothes again but Kikyo politely declined. She would be damned if she fit in his pants. Or worse, if she could _not_ fit because her waist was a little _too wide_.

They thought long and hard about the problem. Seeing no immediate answer, Rin persisted with her idea but Kikyo (out of desperation and pressure) suddenly came up with the perfect solution that would have both parties satisfied. She would just wear her skirt from the other day and Sesshoumaru would lend her a shirt. Rin agreed. So now here she was, wearing a black turtleneck sweater (quite comfortable) that had the same musky scent as the pajamas.

After the car was parked, they entered the mall with Kikyo holding Rin's hand for fear that the child might get lost or separated. If Kikyo thought the façade was big, the inside was much bigger that the outside seemed deceiving. After many twists and turns and a few escalator rides, they finally stopped in front of a huge department store exclusively for ladies.

**_Stepping out_**

**_Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day._**

/Stepping out

Don't be worried, when Sunday comes, it's your day. /

"Here. Take this card and buy everything you need." He handed her a credit card. Kikyo shook her head violently.

"Demo…" she protested.

"Think of it as a Christmas bonus... and birthday present." He added the latter seeing Kikyo's unwillingness to accept. But she still shook her head, cheeks red. Even when she was little, she always brought things with her money.

Rin, upon seeing that Kikyo was going to be stubborn, decided to take matters in her hands so she took the credit card and dragged them both inside. As they entered the store, Rin dragged the unwilling Kikyo somewhere to start the quest for wardrobe, leaving Sesshoumaru standing by the entrance. He noticed that upon his entry, the customers (all female) and even the employees (all female as well) had gone silent and stared at him. He could only think of three possible reasons: (1) they recognized him as the CEO of Tenseiga Corp (he had appeared in _Times_ before) (2) they were captivated by his handsome looks (he never bragged about it but he never chased ladies. They come to him) or (3) he was a _man_ in a _women's_ department store, a place _exclusively_ for ladies, where no man has gone before. Judging by the strange looks he had been given, it was #3. Realizing that his two lady companions had left, he cleared his throat to break the intense atmosphere he found himself in. It worked and they all went back to whatever they were doing in the first place.

**_Stepping out_**

**_futsuu no nichiyoubi ni_**

**_Stepping out_**

**_kiseki ga okoru It's my day_**

/Stepping out

on an ordinary Sunday

Stepping out

A miracle's gonna happen. It's my day. /

Sesshoumaru finally spotted Kikyo and Rin after searching thru numerous aisles, looking at something. But as soon as he approached them, he became confused with Kikyo's expression of shock upon seeing him.

"Uhm… Papa…" Rin pointed upwards. Sesshoumaru followed her finger and saw the sign.

_Lingerie section._

As if that wasn't enough evidence, he had to look around to confirm if the hanging sign was not lying. Sure enough, he could see an assortment of undergarments (for women) ranging from brassiere to panties. There were also female torsos wearing matching lingerie in display. And it was only then that he noticed Kikyo was holding a bra.

"Err…" was all he could say at the moment. Kikyo finally snapped out of her shocked state and turned red, her face bloating in the process. Whether from pure rage or embarrassment she wasn't sure, but probably both. She hid the bra behind her and pointed a commanding finger towards a bench far away from that particular section and out of sight.

"Go sit over there." He obeyed and proceeded to the appointed detention bench for him in haste.

**_ima_****_ sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete_**

**_ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka_**

**_kiraware-sou_****_ de shisen sorashite'ta_**

**_kurame_****_ no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye_**

/I hurry and toss off my pajamas.

Should I go out and see HER?

She looks away as if she hates me...

I have a dark feeling that this time I might as well say goodbye. /

**_daisuki_****_ na kutsu wa itsudatte_**

**_(Ooh, lovely shoes)_**

**_shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku_**

**_dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku_**

**_FEIKU ja nai jibun sa_**

**_se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni_**

**_arukitai ne_**

/My favorite shoes always

(Ooh, lovely shoes)

take me to a place I can be happy.

The one I want to hold isn't just anyone.

I'm not a fake.

I want to walk forward without being on tip-toe

or looking down. /

Kikyo breathed in deeply to collect herself before turning back to the matter at hand. She already had a shopping plan (which she always had when going out to buy, especially when it comes to grocery) in mind: buy the most essentials first (which was underwear), so the order was: underwear, clothes, pajamas, footwear. She took Rin along with her (although Kikyo felt a bit shy buying bras and panties with her) because there was the big possibility of her being kidnapped for ransom, considering her father's the CEO of Tenseiga Corp. She could also get lost, or… kidnapped... she was sure that Rin might be kidnapped because she was just so cute and nice, like a doll. Anyone wanting children would love to have her as a daughter.

"Kikyo-neechan, look at this!" Rin pointed excitedly to a cute, yellow, flowery blouse.

"It's cute." Kikyo said with a smile. But her eyes bulged at the price tag.

"You would look so beautiful in it, Kikyo-neechan!" Rin took it off the coat-hanger and added it to the shopping cart, humming and smiling happily. Kikyo wanted to protest but--

Rin was just _too irresistibly cute_.

**_Just I'm stepping out_**

**_futsuu no nichiyoubi ni_**

**_Stepping out_**

**_chiisa na try try try It's my day_**

/Just I'm stepping out

on an ordinary Sunday.

Stepping out

With a little try, try, try, it's my day. /

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was sitting still on the bench. He hadn't moved for some time as he waited for Kikyo and Rin to finish shopping.

"Can I help you, sir?" he heard a female voice. A salesclerk (the manager, as her tag said) who looked to be in her forties was patiently waiting for his reply. He didn't quite know how to answer her. He could just refuse but honestly, why **_would_** a _man_ need help in a _women's_ department store? Help in finding the exit, perhaps. He said nothing as his mind tried to think of a good response.

"Shopping for your wife?" Sesshoumaru was about to correct her but she beat him in talking first.

"I might be of some assistance. Now if you would tell what you have in mind for a present or something she wants, I can recommend something." He was about to tell her that he wasn't married when another interruption occurred.

"We're done." Kikyo and Rin approached the bench carrying many shopping bags. _Too many_ for his own good. The newly arrived placed the shopping bags down on the bench.

"OH!" The woman proclaimed with a little laugh. "You were shopping _with _your wife, not _for _your wife!" Her statement made both Sesshoumaru's and Kikyo's head to snap in her direction. Kikyo had finally recognized her presence and Sesshoumaru (again) could not find the voice to respond, his mouth bobbing like a fish. Rin had gone off to an aisle nearby looking at something. Both had all shades of red present in their faces but the saleslady did not notice and continued blabbering.

"How romantic… Of my 20 years of marriage with my husband, I could never get him to come shopping with me." She gave a dreamy sigh. "But that was then, this is now. Young men today are so romantic." She turned to Kikyo. "You know what they say 'If he can bear to go shopping with you, he definitely will spend the rest of his life with you.' If I were you, I would never let him go, honey." Actually, Kikyo had never heard of that saying but the saleslady went off with a laugh before she had time to ask.

**_itsumo_****_ chikamichi wo sagasu kedo_**

**_(Ooh, lovely town)_**

**_kyou_****_ wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi_**

**_ima_****_, toki ga tomatta kousaten_**

**_atarashii_****_ kaze ga fuite_**

**_DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite_**

**_kakedashite'ta_**

/I usually look for a short-cut, but

(Ooh, lovely town)

I have the time today, so I'll take the long way.

Now, at the intersection where time stopped...

A new wind blows...

My heart starts to race... I take a deep breath,

and break into a run. /

Sesshoumaru and Kikyo stood, still red and not knowing what to say. An awkward silence surrounded them.

"Kikyo-neechan, come here! Take a look at these dresses!" An icebreaker by Rin (Thank Kami-sama) who was oblivious to the whole incident. Kikyo hurried to Rin and Sesshoumaru sat down again and browsed through a _Times _magazine he hadn't noticed until now.

"Look, Kikyo-neechan!" Rin pointed an elegant gown.

"It's very lovely, Rin-chan." Kikyo ran a hand thru the smooth fabric of the dress. But then her hand caught the price tag and immediately let go.

"Come on, Rin-chan. We have to go now. Sesshoumaru-san is waiting."

Rin paid no heed and pulled on the dress, making it come off the hanger and handing it to a surprised Kikyo.

"We have to go, Rin-chan." Kikyo put the dress back to its hanger with utmost care. "We've finished buying the things I need."

"But we're not done shopping! We haven't even been in this aisle yet!" Rin pouted cutely. Kikyo could only sweatdrop.

"Demo, Rin-chan, this is the gown section."

"Buy this." Rin ignored her and took off the dress in its coat-hanger again.

"Demo, Rin-chan," she tried pleading again, trying to make the girl realize her point, "I don't think I need evening gowns. Plus, I think I spent too much already." Kikyo had not intended for the little girl to hear the latter part.

"Then I'll buy it." Kikyo gaped at Rin.

"I don't think they're your size, Rin-chan." Kikyo was now very confused. Was Rin already thinking of Prom night?

"They're for you, silly!" Rin said, giggling.

"I don't think Sesshoumaru-san would be too pleased with spending too much." Kikyo put the dress back to its respective hanger.

"No, he won't," Rin turned to her father, reading a magazine. "Papa, can I buy the gowns I want for Kikyo-neechan?"

"Anything for you, princess." Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly, sparing a brief glance at her to show his approval and going back to the magazine at hand.

"See?" Rin took the dress _again_ from the hanger. Kikyo's mouth was agape at his decision. That explained everything. A father who called his daughter princess really loves to spoil her. She was about to tell him the price of one gown but raised an eyebrow instead as she recognized him sitting, left leg crossed, looking regal in a business suit on the front cover of the _Times_ magazine he was so caught up on. She could only sweatdrop at this before Rin pulled her away towards the dressing room nearby, telling her to try on some of the dresses.

**¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤**

Sesshoumaru was reading the article about him when Rin tugged at his pants.

"Papa, come and see Kikyo-neechan! She's _really _pretty!" Rin dragged him to another bench but this time in front of the dressing room.

**¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤**

"Come out, Kikyo-neechan! Papa and I want to see you!" Rin's excitement could be heard in her voice. Kikyo had the urge to lock herself up. It wasn't that the gown was revealing or embarrassing (it was actually exquisite) but the episode earlier with Sesshoumaru made her feel a bit shy around him. Steeling her nerves, she finally stepped out, although she could not control the blush in her cheeks and stood before father and daughter, displaying the evening gown.

"Wow…" Rin had a sparkle in her eyes. "Isn't she beautiful, Papa?"

"Yes, she's very beautiful." Sesshoumaru answered, going along with Rin. His statement made her even redder (which both of them didn't notice).

"Try these too!" Rin enthusiastically handed her what seemed as a dozen more gowns which made her feel faint upon its sight.

**¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤**

They were now driving back to the Mochidzuki Residence, with Sesshoumaru driving and Kikyo with a sleeping Rin on her lap at the front. The numerous shopping bags had been forced to make all of them fit at the back.

It seemed Rin had played dress up and unfortunately, Kikyo ended up as the doll and Sesshoumaru as a playmate. This little shopping spree of theirs had exhausted her. With every dress she tried, Rin would eagerly complement her and turned to him for his opinion as well. Of course, Kikyo knew he was just being polite with all the complements he gave but still… it made her blush. Rin ended up buying every ball gown she tried on despite her protests.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru had been amused at the little modeling Kikyo made. He had been complementing her because Rin was somewhat making him, but he wouldn't take back those words. Not like he was lying, anyway. Every gown she wore seemed striking on her. He didn't know how a woman could look so stunning with every dress she wore.

Kikyo came to a conclusion that day: Being with Rin is _fun_, but shopping with her was an entirely different thing. Especially when she always gets her way with her father.

**_Just I'm stepping out_**

**_futsuu_****_ no nichiyoubi ga_**

**_Stepping out_**

**_hontou_****_ wa Wonderland_**

**_Just I'm stepping out_**

**_YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante_**

**_Stepping out_**

**_aru_****_ hazu nai nai nai It's my day_**

**_It's my day._**

**_It's my day._**

**_It's my day._**

/Just I'm stepping out.

An ordinary Sunday is...

Stepping out.

...truly a wonderland.

Just I'm stepping out.

Such a depressing Sunday...

Stepping out.

...can't be, be, be... It's my day.

It's my day.

It's my day.

It's my day. /

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

Next on **_Chap 4: First Official Day of Work_**

It's Kikyo's first day as housekeeper. Sesshoumaru sleeps like the dead; Kikyo has to find a way to wake him up. Guess old habits die hard. What's this? Romance so early in the morning? Sesshoumaru and Kikyo have a little heart-to-heart talk under the moon. Some revelations bring understanding between the two.

**§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§¤º¤º¤§**

**_A/n_**: Well it's early morning (3:57 am) when I finished this chappie. Hope you liked it. I decided to put a preview of the next chappie starting now. I figured it would be better so I would know what to write for the next. So that means I can't update as long as I don't know what the next chappie is. I know it's been so friggin long since I last updated. Gomen ne-.- I couldn't post this earlier coz' PLDT chose the **_fuckin_****_' perfect time _**to go haywire (the same night I finished this chappie) so I couldn't connect which really got on my nerves(!) since I wanted to post this as early as possible! sigh I tell you, I am the unluckiest person in this world… sigh Someone up there must really hate me… sigh Nyweyz…

**_SESSKIK FOREVER!_**


	4. First Official Day of Work

**_Then There was You_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha…_**

**_Author's notes: _**I now present the 4th chappie inspired by '**_Ohayou_**' sung by Keno, a song from HunterxHunter (very kawaii!)! I am now pretty sure chap2 sucks… Nyweyz, updates will be faster (I hope) coz I'm trying to get rid of my laziness. I finally finished my review for UPCAT. If I don't pass that, then I don't get in UP and my parents are gonna kill me…

I finally found a shop that sells anime vcds in LB! Woo-hoo! I've watched Inuyasha movie 3… Sesshie was so cool lol. … too bad Kiky didn't make an appearance.

My next update will take a while before being posted … I'm becoming a lazy bum… or maybe it's becoming harder for me to write chappies … x I just wanted to post a chappie before school starts.

**_SESSKIK FOREVER!_**

P.S.: To anyone good in Japanese and English, please translate this song:

**Horoscope Rhapsody – **Angel-tai Galaxy Angels ED

**Save My Heart – **Sato Yasue Eden's Bowy ED

I'm going to use these songs in this fic. I need the English translation. So pretty please with sugar on top? I promise updates will be faster. Go to animelyrics(.)com for the romaji.

**_Sweet Ruby Moon_**: hehehe… I remembered my prom so I put it there. Don't know what came over me coz I freakin' hate proms and parties. I only attended it coz my mom wanted me too and our teacher made it seem like you can't not attend. Or else. Btw, what's this I hear about you retiring? You can't! You're gonna make me cryT.T! I mean –sniff- you just can't… -sniff- What about Hidden Hearts? WAAA! Don't retire! Onegai! You're breaking my heart! Please reconsider… T.T

**_Arwen_****_ Dark Sorceress Of Fate:_** I only have a year left till I go to college… is college really that hectic? For now, I'm nervous that if I don't pass the entrance test, my parents are gonna kill me or disown me. All of my elder sisters passed so if I don't, I'm definitely doomed. I never forgot this fic. I was actually thinking of how I can progress to later chappies most of the time. And SessKag sucks! To hell with it! Oh, and PLEASE UPDATE DELIGHTFUL SINS! Your last update was on February… I updated so you gotta update? Hehehe… it's a great SessKik fic! I so love it!

**_Takari_****_ AAF:_** I'm glad you liked my story. And Yeah! SessKik 4eva!

**_SkyMaiden_** yeah… it is a bit disheartening how SesKik fics are so few… I got a lot of SessKik ideas and some I've actually started typing in my computer. The big problem is I don't want to have too many fics at the same time. I was hoping that after this, I'd put up some, but at the rate I'm going, it's gonna take me years-.-;…

**_ninalee-chan_** Yup, seems like it. Some people can be very dense. And I plan on more humor along the way!

**_Cured monk:_** hell yeah! Sesskag is really… ugh! I don't even wanna think about it. It's amazing how so many people have bad tastes. SessKik is absolutely the most under-rated couple in the IY fandom. I mean, SessInu and SessSango fics are even more… and those pairing are… **_peculiar_**…

**_roxy0628:_** Enjoy this chappie!

**_anastasia_**I really liked the 3rd chappie… seems like the best I have done so far… nyweyz, enjoy this chappie!

Trivia: Did you notice SessKag can have two meanings? Sess/**Kag**ome & Sess/**Kag**ura

So I guess my loathing for that particular word is doubled.

Nyweyz, on wid da ficcie! More SessKik fluff on the way!

**_Chap 4: First Official Day of Work_**

**_•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•_**

Kikyo woke up to the sound of the alarm. Turning it off, she stretched her arms and yawned. Yesterday's shopping had worn her out along with unexpected events. It was 6:00 on a typical Monday morning. Breakfast had to be ready by 7:30. Taking a nice shower rejuvenated her and new clothes definitely made her feel good and brand new as well. It was 6:30 by then so she proceeded to the kitchen to make pancakes. Pancakes were easy to make and it took her only a few minutes to whip up a batch for them. The silence of the house gave her suspicions certainty. She had the feeling that both father and daughter were still sleeping.

After setting the table, she went to Rin's bedroom by the connecting door.

"Rin-chan…" she called softly as she stroked the sleeping girl's hair. This was the method she used with Souta to wake him up and sure enough, it also worked on Rin.

Rin slowly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Rin-chan, it's Monday. Hurry up, breakfast is pancakes." Rin now seemed to be awake.

"Really? I love pancakes!" She now seemed to be enthusiastic and practically jumped off the bed and hurried to her drawers. Kikyo scanned in her closet and upon finding Rin's uniform set it on her bed. Rin took out a pair of clean white socks and blacks shoes to complete her school attire.

"Do you need help, Rin-chan?" Kikyo asked before Rin went into the bathroom. Rin shook her head.

"No, it's alright. But you need to wake up Papa. He likes to try sleeping in on Mondays so Kaede-baasan always wakes him up."

"Alright then, I'll go wake him up so take your bath now or you'll be late." The door to the bathroom closed and Kikyo could hear water running. Now, to wake Sesshoumaru…

**_•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•_**

Kikyo used the other connecting door from Rin's room to enter Sesshoumaru's. It was just as spacious; a king-sized bed stood out. She could see the silver locks contrasting greatly with the black silken sheets. Feeling a bit awkward being in a man's room, she tiptoed her way to his bedside.

"Sesshoumaru-san, Sesshoumaru-san…" Nothing. Not even a twitch.

Kikyo coughed loudly. Still nothing.

"Sesshoumaru-san." She called more loudly. That didn't work.

"**_SESSHOUMARU-SAN!_**" She tried once more but to no avail.

"Sesshoumaru-san!" she nudged him. He finally moved, but only to bury himself deeper in the sheets.

"Sesshoumaru-san!" she shook him harder but it only proved to be another futile attempt. His head went underneath the pillow. He was even harder to awaken than Kagome!

This called for drastic measures. She tried waking him up in every way she could think of: shaking him, hitting him with a pillow, even taking away the pillow covering his head and pulling his ears, but none worked. If he didn't wake up, he would be late. Rin was still taking a bath so Kikyo couldn't ask for her help. How does Kaede-baasan manage to awaken him up anyway? He sleeps like the dead…

Kikyo was getting exasperated.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru-san, wake up." She poked his shoulder simply because she couldn't think of any other way.

She gave a frustrated sigh and stood with her hands on her hips, glaring (hoping he would actually wake up) at the sleeping figure. It never took her this long to wake Kagome.

"Oi!" she decided to just prod him harder on his shoulder. "Oi Sesshou—" She was cut off as his hand suddenly reached for hers and pulled her. Caught off guard, she stumbled on the bed.

Sesshoumaru was surprised as well. Kikyo was on top of him, and he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. Kikyo was red as well, since it was only then that she realized he was shirtless. They stared at one another, unsure of what to do. Kikyo was the first to react. She jumped out of bed and fixed herself.

"Now that you're awake, you should take a bath now or you'll be late." She left his room in a hurry by the connecting door.

Sesshoumaru reminded himself to buy an alarm clock.

**_•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•_**

Kikyo closed the door still feeling flushed. What in the _world_ just happened? She shook her head rapidly, a habit she had grown whenever she had an embarrassing moment.

Thankfully, she was spared from her thoughts when Rin emerged from the bathroom, dressed neatly in her uniform, her hair wet. Kikyo immediately helped her in drying her hair. After drying her hair, Rin sat down in front of her vanity mirror and took out a comb, brushing her hair.

"Do you want your hair braided, Rin-chan?" Kikyo asked. She always braided Kagome's hair for school when they were in elementary.

"No, it's alright." Rin collected a few locks of hair from her right and tied it with a scrunchie.

"You really like your hair that way, huh Rin-chan?" Rin pondered on Kikyo's comment.

"Mmm… I guess so. Papa always put my hair this way since preschool."

"Why's that?"

"At first, Papa wanted my hair in braids but he didn't know how. He tried putting it up in pigtails but the other side was always higher than the other. When he tried a ponytail, it was always messy. So he put my hair like this instead." Kikyo could just imagine a frustrated Sesshoumaru tying a little Rin's hair and it was… amusing.

Rin finished putting her things into her schoolbag with Kikyo's help and the two of them proceeded to the kitchen for breakfast.

**_•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•_**

"Ohayou, Papa!" Rin was already eating breakfast. The fresh aroma of home-baked pancakes made Sesshoumaru hungry.

"Ohayou, Rin, ohayou, Kikyo-san."

"Ohayou." Kikyo greeted back while preparing a bento.

At least she wasn't angry. After the little accident earlier, he thought she would never speak to him again. He took a seat. A plate of pancakes was already waiting for him. Kikyo placed a cup of coffee by his side and continued making Rin's bento. Afterwards, she joined them in eating.

They had been eating in silence, until Rin spoke up.

"Papa, don't' you rather like it now that Kikyo-neechan is the one waking us up?"

Sesshoumaru almost spat out his coffee; Kikyo choked on her pancakes. She took a gulp of milk to lodge it down, hoping no one noticed. Hopefully, Rin seemed to be oblivious to such things and Sesshoumaru was coughing slightly.

"W-why'd you say that, Rin-chan?" Kikyo hoped her voice didn't betray her.

"Well you see, Kaede-baasan would thump her cane on the ground real loud to wake me up. But Papa doesn't wake up to that so what Kaede-baasan does is that she pokes him with her cane." Rin made a slight imitation, "Then Papa would—"

"I don't think you need to get to that, Rin." Sesshoumaru sheepishly interrupted.

"Go ahead, Rin-chan, I'm listening." Kikyo gave him a don't-you-dare-interfere look that made him quiet.

"Then Papa would react by grabbing the end of the cane and pulling it." Rin had a big grin and Sesshoumaru seemed embarrassed.

Well _that _explained everything.

"They sorta get into this tug-of-war but in the end, Kaede-baasan always wins because she manages to whack Papa until he's awake!" By now, Rin was grinning from ear to ear and giggling slightly at the memory and Kikyo found it difficult to contain the fit of giggles she was having.

Sesshoumaru decided to just keep quiet. He still wasn't used to being without Kaede-baasan. He thought it was the old granny poking him earlier and (out of habit) had decided to pull. Kikyo was biting her lip to stop the laughter, imagining the scene in her head. An old woman whacking Sesshoumaru. Now _that_ was a sight to see.

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch.

"I have to go now. I'm going to be late." He quickly downed his remaining pancakes and gulped down his coffee. He was about to leave the kitchen when he suddenly remembered something.

"Kikyo, you'll have to walk Rin to school everyday and pick her up as well. The school is near here, just a walking distance. Rin knows the way." Kikyo nodded.

"Maybe I should drive the two of you today." He suggested but Kikyo shook her head.

"You're going to be late."

"I want to eat more pancakes. And it's too early." Rin remarked.

"Alright. Well then, I'm going. See you at dinner." Sesshoumaru ruffled Rin's hair before leaving the kitchen to get his briefcase. He put on his coat and was about to go out the front door when Kikyo called out.

"Matte!" she almost ran to him. "You forgot this." She held up a bento.

Sesshoumaru took the bento. Now this was new. Kaede-baasan never prepared him a bento since he started working saying that he wasn't a little schoolboy anymore and therefore, he should buy his lunch.

"Oh… ah, well… err…" Kikyo approached him and confronted him.

"Your tie is crooked." She adjusted it. Sesshoumaru stood still as she did.

"How did you ever last a week without Kaede-baasan?" she commented with a sigh.

"I manage." He said sheepishly. She stepped back as soon as she had fixed his tie.

"Now hurry up, you'll be late. If you are, don't blame me." He gave her a smile to show his appreciation.

"Thanks." He walked out the door and into his car, started it up, pulled out of the driveway and got ready for another helluva boring and stressing day at work.

**_•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•_**

"Kikyo-neechan, let's go."

"I'm coming, Rin-chan." Kikyo took the house keys and locked the front door. She held Rin's hand as they walked to the Shikon Exclusive School for Girls. It was really very near, taking only a few minutes by foot. It was very easy to memorize how to get there. She had been in law school after all where memorization was essential. She was certain that she could find her way back to the house.

Kikyo was amazed at how huge the school building was. She certainly didn't need to be told that only the rich could afford to have their daughters enrolled there. Girls from elementary up to high school wearing the same uniform as Rin's were walking inside the gates.

"Ohayou, Rin-chan." A cold voice greeted from behind that somehow creeped Kikyo out upon hearing it behind her. Rin, however, seemed glad to hear the voice.

"Ohayou, Kanna-chan!" she greeted happily with a smile. Kikyo turned and saw that the monotone voice actually belonged to a very cute girl who seemed to be the same age as Rin. Kikyo blinked at the sight of her. There must've been a switch in the hospital…

"Kikyo-neechan, meet Kanna-chan. She's one of my best friends. Kanna-chan, she's Kikyo-neechan, our new housekeeper." Rin introduced them.

"Ah…" Kanna turned to Kikyo, "I see you finally found a new housekeeper." The little girl bowed. "I am Yuujakumi Kanna. Nice to meet you, Kikyo-san."

"I'm Higurashi Kikyo but please call me Kikyo-neechan like Rin. Kikyo-san makes me feel old." She returned Kanna's gesture.

"Kanna-chan! Rin-chan!" another voice called out. A girl with dark curly hair in pigtails approached them. She looked suspiciously at Kikyo with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's she?"

"Souten-chan, meet Kikyo-neechan, our new housekeeper. Kikyo-neechan, meet Souten-chan. She's also one of my best friends." Souten then gave a big smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kikyo-neechan. I'm Kaminari Souten." She was a bit smug, but in a cute childish way. The bell suddenly rang, signaling the start of classes. Those who were standing by the gates began to proceed inside.

"Get inside or you three will be late. Have fun in school!" Kikyo told them.

"We will. Bye Kikyo-neechan! See you later!" Rin waved as she walked to the school building with Kanna and Souten. Kikyo waved back and made sure the three were inside before turning to leave.

"She's nice. And pretty too." Kanna commented to Rin as they walked to their classroom.

"Hey I know! She could become your mommy!" Souten beamed at her brilliant idea.

"I hope so…" Rin told them.

**_•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•_**

As Kikyo walked back to the house, she couldn't help but reminisce her school days. She and Kagome would always walk together along with Souta. They would drop him off first. Then Kikyo would make sure Kagome was inside the classroom before proceeding to hers. There was a part of her that wished that those days hadn't ended.

When she got back, she had nothing to do so she just did a bit of cleaning here and there and checking to see if she needed to do a grocery list.

Later, she decided to go online and e-mail Kagome (since she's the only one in the family who's got an e-mail add) who must still be in hysterics because of the disappearing act she pulled. She took out her laptop and after connecting to the internet and signing in, she began to type.

_Dear Kagome-chan, _

_How are you? Don't worry about me, I'm fine, trust me. Tell Souta that too. I know you two are probably the most worried. Someone gave me a place to stay. Guess what? I have new clothes. Too many for me. My wardrobe will probably double when I come back. Hehehe… don't worry, I'll lend it to you when I get home. Anyways, you haven't been neglecting your homework just because I'm not around, have you? I hope you don't come to classes late because I don't wake you up anymore. How are Mama and Grandpa? Souta doesn't have any problem with school does he? Help him with homework if he needs it, ok? But it's probably you who needs help.… just joking! Well, that's all for now. Take care. I love you all! Ja ne!_

_P.S. __Hokkaido__ is beautiful! I hope someday we can all go here for a vacation! _

Kikyo clicked the send button as soon as she finished typing. She had debated with herself whether to ask about Inuyasha's welfare and about their relationship but in the end, she decided not to. It was still painful and the heartbreak was still there. It would take her some time to fully accept it and move on.

**_•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•_**

"Do you want cookies for snacks, Rin-chan?" the little girl enthusiastically nodded.

"I LOVE cookies! Did you bake them?" Kikyo nodded with a smile. She had just picked Rin up from school and decided to bake cookies as an after school snack.

"Do you need help with your homework?" Rin nodded.

"Okay then. How about we start now while it's early?"

**_•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•_**

"Tadaima." Sesshoumaru's voice was heard in the kitchen after the door closed. Kikyo was in the kitchen with Rin, preparing dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" she exclaimed as she took out the last fish in the frying pan and placed it in a serving plate.

"Three… two… one…" Rin silently did a countdown.

A loud thud was suddenly heard, startling Kikyo, almost making her drop the plate filled with fish she had cooked as she was about to set it on the table along with the rest of the dishes. She dashed out of the kitchen to see what had caused the loud racket.

"Sesshoumaru-san! Daijoubu?" She rushed to Sesshoumaru who was on the floor to aid him.

"I'm alright, no need to worry." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, red from his fall.

"What happened?" Kikyo inquired as she inspected his face.

"Oh, Papa fell." Rin calmly answered as she approached them with an ice bag. Sesshoumaru took it with thanks and placed it on his face. Rin then turned to Kikyo.

"It happens every Monday." Kikyo's mind could not register Rin's imparting words, making her puzzled.

"What happens every Monday?"

"Monday is the most stressful day at work so Papa trips when he gets home and falls face first on the floor." Sesshoumaru removed the ice bag from his face to look at his daughter.

"Rin, I do not." He denied with his face red either from the fall or embarrassment.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do."

"I didn't trip last Monday."

"Yes, you did." Sesshoumaru searched his memory.

"What about last, last Monday?"

"You did trip last, last Monday, Papa. Along with all the other Mondays before." Silence ensued, victory in Rin's side. Sesshoumaru just opted to place the ice bag on his face (an attempt to hide from embarrassment), saying nothing.

Kikyo just watched the little debate between father and daughter with a bemused and disbelieving look.

"Kikyo-neechan, didn't Papa tell you about it?" Rin asked and that made Kikyo get back to her senses.

_'Why WOULD I tell her?'_Sesshoumaru thought, still hiding his face behind the ice bag.

"Um… well, no…" Kikyo replied with a sweatdrop, chuckling confusedly.

"Well Kikyo-neechan, an ice bag should be prepared every Monday before Papa gets home."

"Err… okay…" Kikyo said, taking note of her new task, though she thought it was eccentric. Did Sesshoumaru have a schedule for _everything_?

"Err… is dinner ready?" Kikyo nodded as she helped him on his feet.

"It's going to be cold if we don't eat now." Rin said before going ahead to the kitchen. The two adults followed.

"By the way Kikyo, hold out your hand." Sesshoumaru demanded somewhere between dinner. She obeyed, though a bit hesitant and curious. He felt for his pockets and upon finding it, grasped whatever it was and placed it quickly on Kikyo's outstretched hand.

She blinked, staring at the device in the palm of her hand in disbelief.

"A cell phone?"

"My number along with Rin's is already in the phonebook."

"But—"

"Don't worry about the bills; I've got it covered."

"But—"

"The housekeeper is required to have one."

"… Kaede-baasan had a cell phone too?" she inquired.

"… No, actually. She said it was 'too advanced' for her liking. She said there was a telephone so it was unnecessary." He gave a small laugh at the memory. She gave him a stern look and he saw she was about to return the phone.

"You need it so if ever we need to contact you, you can be reached." He said at the last minute. Kikyo finally saw the point of having a cell phone and gave up the protest. But there was one last thought in her mind.

"… Rin has a cell phone?"

**_•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•_**

"Sesshoumaru-san? What are you doing out here?" Kikyo walked up to Sesshoumaru who was sitting on the floorboards just outside the shoji screen. Rin had been in bed a while ago, sleeping soundly.

"Just… looking at the moon." Kikyo noticed that he had a faraway look, almost reminiscing. "Would you like to join me?" she sat down next to him with her legs tucked neatly underneath her but put some distance in between them. She did as he did, look up at the moon.

"Kirei…" she said breathlessly. And indeed the night sky was. The crescent moon loomed above, accompanied by a few twinkling stars. The pond reflected the moon and the sakura petals floated upon the water's surface, joining the water lilies and lotus blooms.

"My father used to do this all the time and he would call me and my brother to join him. Sort of like a father-son bonding." He said with a small smile. A light, cool wind blew. They both sat in companionable silence.

"By the way, I haven't really thanked you yet. So… thank you." Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her.

"What for?"

"For taking me in."

"Ah, that." He turned to look up again. "It's nothing. Rin seemed to be attached to you from the very beginning. Rin seemed a bit glum these past few days."

"Oh…" was her only reply. She wondered why. To her, Rin always seemed cheerful and smiling. Another silence developed between.

"So tell me. Why are you in Hokkaido?" Kikyo's face turned sad. She shifted her legs so she could hug them close to her chest. She felt tears sting her eyes but thankfully, she controlled them. he seemed to have noticed the change in her sentiment and looked at her.

"It's a stupid thing, really… I did it on impulse… I just wanted to go somewhere far… and be alone…" he listened to her, sensing that she needed someone to.

"He was my first love… and I thought he loved me too. But he had always loved my sister. But I still love him… I want to be angry at them, but I can't… I just can't…" her head was in between the crook of her arms, hiding her eyes with a curtain of black hair. She didn't want to cry, especially not in front of anyone. She didn't make a sound; her throat hurt, like it was bottling up with emotions that pained her. Her eyes betrayed her and let fall a few tears.

"Shh…" he said soothingly while running a hand thru her raven locks. He didn't know how to deal with crying, heartbroken women so he did what he would do whenever Rin would cry. He shifted a bit closer to her but she didn't look up.

"I'm sorry…" she finally lifted her head while wiping the tears on her cheeks. She was taken aback when he held her close, his hand prompting her head to rest on his shoulders.

"It's all right…"

§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§

Next on **_Chap 5: Rin's Boy Pal_**

Uh-oh… Daddy's being too overprotective of his little princess… Kohaku's just a friend! Meanwhile, Kikyo must deliver Sesshoumaru's forgotten bento to his office but she has to get past his ugly executive assistant! (I'll give you three guesses who that is… lolo)

§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§

**_A/n:_** I know… It's corny, kinda disappointed me. I don't know what came over me when I thought about this chappie. My specialty is angst, not humor. Oh well, at least I updated, right? At least it's full of SessKik fluff, right? I got the meaning of Yuujakumi and Kaminari from some site (I forgot) in google. The meanings of the other Japanese words are from various fics I have read. So I disclaim it.

I made Kikyo a heartbroken girl… I hate that part a bit. One of the things I disapprove of is a girl crying over a guy, worth it or not. Some might see it a bit overboard but hey, there are worse things. I've been depressed before but not over a guy so… I don't really know what a heartbroken gal does. Heck, I've never even had a boyfriend! Only my sisters. I love anime bishounen so I haven't been heartbroken. Like I would allow any guy –snort-. I'm a feminist; I think men are the bane of a woman's life.

**_JAPANESE WORDS:_**

_Yuujakumi - _solitude; quiet

_Matte _- wait

_Bento_ - Japanese-style lunch in a box (lots of side dishes)

_Kaminari_ - thunder

_Ja__ ne_ – bye/see you later (? Not too sure… sayonara is 'goodbye'. Matane is 'see you later'… -.-;)

_Umai_– delicious

_Tadaima_ - I'm back!

_Daijoubu_ – Are you alright? (I think it's a shortened/informal version because there should be a 'desu ka' after it…)

_Kirei__ - _beautiful

Calling all SessKik fans: Write more SessKik fics!


	5. Rin's Boy Pal

_**Then There was You**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. **

**_Author's notes_**: Sorry for the long delay. As you all know (if you read my A/n in KnHn), my documents got wiped out, though I doubt it did coz' I think they just erased it from the back-up system coz' they blame me for every damn shitty thing that happens to the fuckin' PC. Everything that I have worked for is gone. And trust me, it's very disheartening and just saps out my vivacity to write fics. It's not enough that I'm still depressed, all my efforts have vanished. And I blame god for it. I'm pissed, I'm angsty, I'm depressed, and I'm supposed to write humor. What do you expect?

_**Chapter Five: Rin's Boy Pal**_

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

"You're not very good at this kind of thing, aren't you?" Kikyo said with a sigh. Sesshoumaru could only grin sheepishly with a sweatdrop.

"I still wonder how you managed without Kaede-baasan..."

"I manage." was his only reply.

"... There." Kikyo finished fixing his tie.

"Thanks. I'll be going now." He picked up his briefcase. "Bye, Rin!"

"Bye, Papa!" the little girl shouted from the kitchen. Kikyo handed him his car keys before he walked out the door.

Kikyo stood staring at the door, pondering slightly. The feeling that something was not quite right nagged her, yet she couldn't put her finger to it. It was as if she forgot something important. The sound of a running engine and the backing up of a car confirmed that Sesshoumaru had left for work.

_'Oh well,'_ she shrugged it off and walked back to the kitchen to find Rin eating her breakfast, _'I'll remember later.'_

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sesshoumaru paused in his steps as soon as he was outside with the door closed behind him. There was something amiss but he couldn't think of what it could possibly be. He felt like he overlooked a significant something. Did he forget some documents? No, he made sure he had everything in his briefcase. Consequently, Sesshoumaru decided he was going to be late for work if he mulled over it in his front porch. He had to get to the office.

_'Never mind,'_ he shook his head, putting aside his previous thoughts as he got inside his car and started the engine, _'Maybe I'll recall when I get to my office.'_

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

"Don't take too long Rin-chan, or you're going to be late." she gathered the empty dishes on the table and placed them in the sink, deciding to just wash them after she dropped Rin off to school. Kikyo went to another corner to get Rin's bento only to discover that there was one too much.

"Oh no!" Kikyo looked at the extra bento in horror.

Rin paused to look at her direction. "Kikyo-neechan, what's wrong?"

"I forgot to give Sesshoumaru his bento!" Kikyo's shoulders were slumped. "How am I going to give this to him? I don't know where his office is..."

Kikyo's face suddenly went from dejected to distressed as another grueling dilemma struck her. "Oh no!" she started pacing back and forth in a fretful manner. "What is he going to eat for lunch then! He'll have a hard time working on an empty stomach! And he comes home late, almost at dinnertime! He'll be starving by then! What do I do! What am I going to **DO**!" Yes, Kikyo makes a fuss whenever she fails or forgets her "duties". It never occurred to her that Sesshoumaru could just buy somewhere or have lunch in a bistro. He is rich so he wouldn't have to worry about going to a five-star restaurant and spending a ton for food only.

"Kikyo-neechan, I'm going to be late." Rin had already finished and was waiting, her backpack already worn.

She was suddenly snapped out of her overanxious state. "You're right Rin-chan!" she grabbed both of the bento and put one inside Rin's bag. She held Rin's hand and quickly walked to the door. Grabbing her coat and her wallet (all brand new of course), they were out the door in a hurry.

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Kikyo sighed, troubled. "What am I going to do..." a dark cloud hung over her as she held Rin's hand while walking to school.

"You shouldn't worry too much. It's not your fault."

Kikyo sighed yet again. "Demo..." she had a perfectionist side and carelessness did not appeal to her.

"What's up with her?" Souten asked Rin as she and Kikyo (still feeling down in the dumps) got to the school gates.

"Well you see, Kikyo-neechan forgot to give Papa his bento." Rin explained in a hushed voice, not wanting Kikyo to hear for fear that it might make her feel more despondent.

"Why doesn't she take the bus exclusively for the employees of Tessaiga Corp that takes them straight to the company?" Kanna suggested.

Kikyo's ears perked up. "There's a bus that stops at Tessaiga Corp? Where!"

Kanna pointed a finger, making Kikyo turn to look at the direction she indicated and sure enough, there was a bus bearing the name of Tessaiga Corp. This was it. This was her chance.

_'Thank you, Kami-sama!' _she silently thanked the heavens for never abandoning her in her times of need.

'Arigato, Kanna-chan!" Kikyo lightly ruffled Kanna' snowy hair to show her gratitude. The school bell finally rang.

"Now, go inside or you might come in late. Rin-chan, I'll pick you up after school. I have to give Sesshoumaru his lunch. Have fun today!" Kikyo waved to the three seven-year-olds who were already inside the gate. As soon as she was sure that they were within the school building, she dashed to the bus which was already about to leave.

"Matte!" Kikyo shouted but the automated doors of the bus were closed already and it started to move.

"Wait!" Kikyo shouted one last time in desperation but the bus did not heed her plea and kept on going to its destination, leaving her behind. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She dropped to the bench by the bus stop and rested her face on her palms, the forgotten bento on her lap.

_'I'm such a baka!'_ she scolded herself. _'I am so unlucky today...'_ she sighed despondently. She had absolutely **no **idea on how to deliver Sesshoumaru's bento.

"Are you new here, Miss?" an elderly voice asked Kikyo, making her turn around to see a man in his 50s sitting by a newspaper stand.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you work for the Tessaiga Corp?"

Kikyo shook her head. "But I need to get there, though."

The old man chuckled. "Then there's nothing to worry about, Miss. The bus comes back after two hours."

Kikyo was both happy and disappointed to hear it. But her gladness dominated. She sighed in relief before sturdying herself. _'This is my entire fault, so I'll have to wait here for two hours or else I might miss my only ride...'_

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Kikyo stared in awe at the tall skyscraper that was the Tessaiga Corp as she stepped off the bus. The people who were with her in the bus pushed past her, wearing very businesslike attires and looking like professionals. They probably are. She had no idea his company was **that** massive.

Even though she was now at his workplace, she still had no idea where his office was located. The building seemed to have more than 50 floors; she couldn't just search in each and every one of them!

Taking a deep breath, she was determined to find the elusive Sesshoumaru no matter what. Kikyo walked thru the revolving doors and entered the impressive lobby of Tessaiga Corp. She spotted the front desk (which was also the info center) but saw that a long, long line was already formed.

_'It will take forever before my turn...' _Kikyo thought dejectedly as she surveyed the line of people. Thank goodness there was a sofa set for cases such as hers. She sat down, deciding to line up when the number of people had lessened and browsed thru a magazine, the bento set in her lap.

After what seemed like eternity, the line had dwindled and Kikyo eagerly lined up. As soon as the person in front of her walked away, the lady in the front desk turned her attention to her.

"Good morning, welcome to Tessaiga Corp. How may I help you?" Was her routine greeting and Kikyo found it a bit robotic on the lady's part.

"Ano, where is Mochidzuki Sesshoumaru's office?" the lady looked a bit stunned. She was not able to answer quickly; nevertheless, recovering from her initial surprise, she put on a bright face (as is expected of her job) and answered Kikyo's query.

"Admission to the President's office is restricted unless you have an appointment or an employee who reports directly to the President."

"Can I go to his office and drop something off?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but no one is allowed to see the President just like that."

That was it. She waited for a long time just to deliver the deserted bento because of her incompetence; her patience was finally wearing thin. She wasn't about to let this woman block her way, not when she was _this _close to completing her mission.

"But I need to see him! It's urgent!" she almost shouted.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we were told not to permit visitors unless you scheduled for a meeting."

Kikyo tapped a finger on the smooth surface of the front desk, thinking of another solution. "Can't you inform him that someone is here to see him?"

"I'm afraid we don't have the authority to do that unless it was an emergency or if it is a very important business matter."

Something finally snapped. "JUST TELL ME WHERE HIS OFFICE IS BECAUSE I NEED TO GIVE HIM SOMETHING!" the whole floor went silent, the lady looked scared, and Kikyo was still fuming. A man approached them.

"Is there a problem, ma'am? Have our employee wronged you in some way?" the man looked sternly at the lady who looked scared of losing her job. She quickly explained the situation to the man. He turned to Kikyo.

"You wish to see the President?"

"Yes."

"Have you scheduled an appointment?"

"No."

"I see... well then, unless you have a letter or something confirming your sudden meeting with the President, we cannot allow you to enter his office. Have a good day." the man turned to leave.

"Thank you for coming and have a nice day." The lady said, signaling the end of their session. Kikyo panicked, what should she do? '_Something... something...' _Kikyo thought until an idea came to her.

"Matte!" she pulled out her wallet and skimmed thru its pockets, looking for that piece of paper that might just be her ticket. "I have his business card!" she presented the small rectangular card that Sesshoumaru gave her the first time they met. The lady examined the card before asking her to wait a moment and consulted the man earlier. The man examined the card as they whispered. You didn't just happen to have the business card of the President of the Tessaiga Corp. Those who had them were people that the President dealt with personally. And those people happen to be very important. After some more discussion, he finally approached Kikyo with the lady following.

"Take the elevator at the right." he pointed to a solitary elevator that no one seemed to take. "It will take you directly to the top floor where the President's office is." he handed back the card to her.

"Arigato." Kikyo said before entering the elevator the man had pointed out earlier. As she entered, she noticed that there was only one button. Seeing that there was no other choice, she pushed it. The doors closed and she felt the elevator move up.

"Sugoi..." she said to no one in particular. So that was why no one took this particular elevator. It was exclusively for the President and his business associates. After a while, she heard the familiar ding signaling that she had reached the chosen floor. As she stepped out, there was a small but snug lobby that led to a wide hallway that ended with wooden double doors which she guessed was Sesshoumaru's office.

The lady sitting behind the desk stood up to acknowledge Kikyo's presence. "Welcome to The President's office. May I help you?"

"Actually... Yura-san," Kikyo started as she read the name tag on the lady's left chest, "Is the President available?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, actually."

"The President has a very tight schedule so I don't know if he can meet with you."

"Can't I just go into his office? I just need to give him something."

Yura shook her head. "I'm sorry, but the President is currently with his Executive Assistant discussing the week's stocks."

"I see..." Kikyo said. "When will they finish?"

Yura shrugged. "It depends. They usually take some time--"

"What is this?" a croaky voice suddenly interrupted. A short man with wrinkly face approached Yura's desk.

Yura bowed in respect to the newcomer. "Jaken-san, she requests to see the President."

The one called Jaken scrutinized Kikyo from head to foot with a scornful look. This action irked Kikyo. He turned to Yura.

"Stupid girl, don't you know better than to permit people like her!" he reprimanded Yura, talking like Kikyo wasn't in front of them and hearing their conversation.

"Sumimasen..." Yura said, her head hung low.

Now _that_ pissed Kikyo off. She counted silently from one to ten to prevent herself from strangling this arrogant midget in front of her. "May I please see Sesshoumaru now?" she said thru gritted teeth.

Jaken eyed her with a raised eyebrow before hmphing pompously. "The President's time is precious! It will not be wasted on a worthless lowlife! Why is she even here anyway? Why did the front desk allow her to come here?"

A vein made itself visible on Kikyo's forehead. Her anger was boiling. Normally, she wouldn't let an insult just pass by but there was a more important matter at hand in the moment and that was to deliver the bento to Sesshoumaru.

Jaken hmphed indignantly again. "Arrange an appointment. That is, _if _the President would even want to see you."

Kikyo saw that he wasn't going to let her pass. Right now, he was the only wall obstructing her from completing her mission. She had to find a way to get pass him. Actually, she would rather step on him.

Kikyo suddenly held a look of surprise on her face and pointed somewhere behind Jaken. "It's Sesshoumaru!"

Jaken and Yura turned around suddenly. "Mr. President--" there was no one there. Jaken's face reddened in embarrassment to turn to the trickster only to find her gone from her spot.

"You! Come back here! You are not allowed there!" Jaken shouted.

Kikyo snickered as she ran down the hallway. Turning her head to see the squat man running after her with his short legs was ridiculous. However, this little diversion caused her to crash into someone. Kikyo though she would fall hard on her arse, but amazingly, the person she bumped into caught her just in time...

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Sesshoumaru stretched his tired arms as he yawned. He had just finished signing some documents which needed his signatures. To make matters worse, Jaken arrived earlier than usual with his dreaded report (which Sesshoumaru **absolutely** did not look forward to). Jaken reporting made him feel like he was becoming older as each minute passed (which was equivalent to ten years in his mind). During Jaken's report was the only time he could sleep with his eyes open. And thank god for written reports!

Sesshoumaru was just lazily reclining on his chair when he suddenly heard loud voices outside, recognizing it as Jaken's. He wasn't able to discern what Jaken said, but he guessed that Jaken was probably scolding the poor girl again. He felt sorry for that secretary of his, having to put up with Jaken's reproach most of the time. He would have done her a favor if he fired her but looking for a new secretary was too much of a hassle right now. Plus, she was the fifth one for the year. Most of his secretaries resigned within two months at least (and only one person was the cause).

Jaken's voice was getting louder and his irritating voice was definitely not music to Sesshoumaru's ears, ruining his quiet time. He stood up to see what the ruckus was about. But as soon as he stepped out of his office, someone bumped into him...

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

"Kikyo?"

At the sound of her name, Kikyo opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's golden orbs, unable to break from his hold. It was interrupted, however, by a scrawny voice, hurried footsteps approaching them. Jaken, upon seeing the president, bowed repeated.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Forgive me for allowing this to happen! I will make sure the security will be tighter after this--"

"I know her." Sesshoumaru interrupted as he waved his hand to dismiss Jaken.

"I shall take my leave. Excuse me." Jaken bowed before turning off to go to the elevator to take him to the lobby (which, Sesshoumaru assumed, would be reprimanded by Jaken to vent out his anger). As soon as Jaken was out of sight and Yura was back to her desk, Sesshoumaru led Kikyo inside his office. He sat behind his desk while she took a seat in front of him.

"So... why did you come to see me?"

Kikyo chuckled nervously; she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "Well, you see..." and she set off to narrate her adventure from the beginning till the very end.

"... I see..." Sesshoumaru said as Kikyo finished her story, handing him the bento.

"Well then," he looked at his watch (a genuine Rolex) as he stood up. "since you went through so much trouble just to give me my bento, how about having lunch with me? My treat, of course."

"Ah-Iie!" she waved a hand to dismiss the thought. "I shouldn't be disturbing you during office hours. I probably should get going now. Sorry for the inconvenience." She stood up and bowed.

"Matte!" Sesshoumaru's voice called out as she turned. He left his desk to face her.

"I..." he coughed before continuing, "I would _really_ like to have brunch with you." He leaned forward conspiratorially and said in a low voice: "Plus I need to get away from Jaken for a while."

Kikyo paused to reconsider his offer. After some thought she let out a small giggle. "Well, I guess I can help you with that." she whispered in reply.

"So where to now?"

He felt relieved that she had finally accepted his offer. He felt a bit guilty for making her come to his office just to give the lunch he had forgotten.

"Well..." He usually ate his bento in his office but it would be rude if he was the only one eating. "How about the cafeteria?"

"Sounds good."

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Kikyo walked happily towards Shikon Exclusive School for Girls, almost humming to herself. In a few minutes, Rin would be dismissed. Although the day had started terribly, everything turned out alright in the end. She managed to deliver Sesshoumaru's bento in his office just in time for lunch and he treated her to a brunch.

It was quite eventful, really. As soon as they stepped out of Sesshoumaru's office, Jaken gaped like a fish when Sesshoumaru informed him of their "lunch meeting". Kikyo resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at Jaken, opting to give him an I-told-you-so look. She cast the stubby man a haughty smirk before the elevator doors closed.

But it was an entirely different case when the elevator ride was over. The cafeteria was on the first floor and as soon as they stepped off the elevator, everyone in sight bowed and greeted Sesshoumaru. Lines of 'Good Morning Mr. President' were thrown from every direction. When they finally reached the canteen, everyone eating inside stood up and greeted him. Kikyo was very impressed; they made Sesshoumaru seem like the president of the country instead of a company. It was obvious that he was well-respected.

Lunch went smoothly, disregarding the fact that they were the center of attention. The employees inside couldn't hide their surprise when they saw the CEO and president of the company eating a packed lunch in the canteen with a lady. Their whisperings were noticeable although they tried to be discreet. It made Kikyo conscious but tried her best to ignore. However, a clearing of the throat from Sesshoumaru made everything go hush-hush.

All in all, everything went well. Sesshoumaru was even nice enough to give her a ride back home.

Kikyo was just in time for the gates of the school opened, the elementary students moving past to enter cars that would take them home. Waiting just outside, Kikyo scanned the crowd of girls for Rin's familiar face. She soon spotted Rin exiting the building with her two friends in tow.

"Kikyo-neechan!" Rin waved before running towards her, a big smile on her face. Kanna and Souten lagged behind.

"How was school today, Rin-chan?"

"Oh, it was alright." was Rin's nonchalant reply.

"Hey Rin. Long time no see." a boyish voice from behind spoke. Rin bent sideways to peek past Kikyo to gaze at the source, wearing a gleeful expression while Kikyo turned her head.

"Ah! Kohaku-kun!" Rin now approached the boy, running past Kikyo.

"It's been a while, Kohaku-kun."

"Yeah. Where's Kaede-baasan?"

"By the way, Kohaku-kun, this is Kikyo-neechan, our new housekeeper." Rin introduced. Kikyo replied with a smile and wave. "This is Kohaku-kun. He lives a few doors away from us."

"I see," Kohaku bowed to Kikyo. "I'm Taijiya Kohaku. Nice to meet you."

Kikyo was about to respond when a voice interrupted.

"It's been a while, Taijiya-san." It was Kanna, approaching with Souten.

"Wait a minute," Souten looked apprehensive. "If Kohaku's here, then that means--"

"Yo, Souten-chan!" Souten's face turned from dread to annoyance.

"Don't call me that!" she shouted, a vein visible in her forehead, to a short boy with chestnut brown hair.

A mocking laugh followed. "You don't have a chance, Shippou." a boy with snowy hair declared. Kikyo blinked. Moving towards the newcomer, Kanna suddenly pulled his ear, causing the other to cry out in pain.

"Itai! What was that for!" he demanded.

"Don't be too haughty." Kanna said before turning to Kikyo.

"Allow me to introduce my younger twin brother, Yuujakumi Hakudoushi." He grinned cockily as his nee-chan presented him to Kikyo.

"And last but not the least, Kitsune Shippou." He grinned widely, making him seem a bit goofy.

"How nice of you to come here! Your school must be a bit far from here but you still came to see Rin-chan and her friends."

"Actually, it's just right over there." Kohaku pointed across the street. Kikyo's jaw dropped. The building right across Shikon Exclusive School for Girls had a large sign: Goshinboku Boys Academy.

_'What's the point of sending your daughter to an all-girls school when it's just in front of an exclusive school for boys?'_ Kikyo thought with a sweatdrop.

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

"Rin seems to be extraordinarily happy today." Sesshoumaru noted his daughter's unusually very cheery mood as she skipped while humming to her room after their dinner.

"Well of course she is." Kikyo commented as she piled the dirty plates on the sink and started washing them with Sesshoumaru helping her at her side.

"Did something happen?"

"I'd be excited too if I was invited to the opening of an amusement park."

Sesshoumaru looked interested. "Someone invited Rin? Who?"

"Kohaku."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. "She must be a new friend of Rin's."

Kikyo laughed out loud; Sesshoumaru was confused and had no idea what she found funny. It took her quite a while to control her giggles before explaining, "For your information, Kohaku is a **_boy_**."

The plate on Sesshoumaru's hands slipped, creating a clatter as it landed (thankfully) on the sink. Kikyo was relieved it didn't break.

"B-boy?" Kikyo could've sworn he squeaked. She was tempted to laugh but held it in.

"Yes. Why?"

"But Rin is too young to date!" Kikyo would've really laughed at seeing how serious he was taking it but the absurdity could not be ignored.

"What are you saying? They don't even know the meaning of date yet. Besides, they're just friends. Start worrying about that when she's in high school."

"How Rin didn't tell me about this... trip?"

"Kohaku isn't sure yet when they'll be able to go so he's going to call."

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Sesshoumaru sat in the sofa expectantly, glancing every now and then at the cordless phone on the side table. Kikyo was cleaning the kitchen while Rin was in her room.

The phone rang.

Sesshoumaru picked up. "Hello?"

_/May I speak to Rin please/_ The boyish phone on the other line asked. Sesshoumaru scowled; he would've growled too, but restrained himself.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number." He quickly hung. He would've laughed out loud but the phone rang again.

He cleared his throat. "Hello?" he said in a deep, gruff voice.

/_Err... May I speak to Rin please/ _It was obvious to Sesshoumaru that the boy was intimidated.

"Kid, this is a strip club--" Sesshoumaru chuckled as the other line hung up. He had already thought of another scenario when the phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hallo?" Sesshoumaru imitated a bad Chinese accent.

_/Uhm... Is Rin there/_

"Whaaa?"

_/Is Rin there/_

"Ya wanna ordah bean?" Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh at himself; no one would believe he could talk like that. He was much too respected.

_/Uh, no--/_

"Ya wanna eat genuine Chinese fooood? Ya call right place. We delivah."

_/I don't want to order--/_

"Then whaat ya callin' for?" Sesshoumaru ended the conversation. He had never in his entire life been so... mischievous. Now he knew why his ototo would sometimes make prank phone calls. They were actually fun...

The phone rang for the fourth time.

"Hello. Beauty Salon at your service. What can I do for you?" This time, his tone was sugary, making him sound like man trying to impersonate a woman's voice.

_/... I'm just going to hang up since this obviously is the wrong number./_ Sesshoumaru snickered as he clicked off the phone, pleased at how he managed to chase away the boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru jumped at the voice behind his back. Kikyo stood, hands on her hips, a brow raised in suspicion. Her look told him that she knew he was up to something yet didn't know exactly what, making him nervous.

"Err... phone..." was the only answer he could think of as beads of sweat rolled down his temples under her scrutiny. Her eyebrow raised; she was still suspicious but turned away to walk back to the kitchen. He sighed in relief.

The phone rang again. He answered it but before he could speak, something collided with his face and the cordless phone was snatched from his grasp and was left instead with a pillow in his lap.

"Moshi moshi?" Kikyo said in a jovial tone. A few incomprehensible murmurings.

"Hold on." Kikyo went to Rin's bedroom door and knocked. When Rin opened, Kikyo handed her the phone. Upon the door's closing, Kikyo turned to regard Sesshoumaru with another raised eyebrow. "You sure took prank calls to the next level. Usually, you'd have to pick a random number to victimize but fooling your caller... that's new."

His mouth bobbed open and close until he found a reply, "I... I... was just trying it!" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what sad, lame excuse he said; he wasn't a thirteen-year-old!

She sauntered closer to him as he rose from the couch. "Oh really? Aren't you too old to be making prank phone calls?" She still had her eyebrow raised.

"What I do in my house has nothing to do with you, woman!" He said, pointing the pillow he was holding in her direction. He froze. The words were out before he could even register it in his mind. He wished he'd just kept quiet. But a voice in his head told him that what he said was right. He was the man of the house, the head of the household and Rin's father. He had an obligation to protect his daughter from... _them_.

Meanwhile, Kikyo's eyes widened at his words. She was shocked but managed to get her composure back. "You're right. I don't mean to be nosy. I'll leave you to yourself then." She walked past him towards the kitchen. Sesshoumaru gulped, relieved that she did not show signs of infuriation.

"But I was just wondering," She said as she paused to look back to him. "since when did you work for a salon?"

Sesshoumaru paled and sank back to the couch, covering his face with the pillow.

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Times called for drastic measures. Sesshoumaru opened his cell phone and called the number he would call only in desperation. It was a matter of great consequence...

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru spoke as soon as the line was picked up, not waiting for the person on the other line to greet. "I need you to do something for me..."

Sesshoumaru explained the situation and what his executive assistant was required to do, leaving no room for arguments or excuses. He flipped his cell phone close after ending the one-sided conversation in a tone of firm finality that if Jaken did not cooperate, there would be grave consequences.

He grinned at his brilliant plan. If he could, he would've given himself a pat on the back for a job well done.

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

_'Why me?' _Jaken asked the gods above as he moved through the crowd, fixing his hat and sunglasses as he "discreetly" followed his boss's daughter.

**§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§**

Next on **_Chapter Six: Furry Abomination: Neko Terror!_**

There is one thing in the world Sesshoumaru can't handle: cats. So when Rin finds a lost kitty, what's he to do when Rin and Kikyo decide to adopt it?

**§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§**

_**°·.·(Y) (Y)·.·°  
**__**º°( ';')(';' )°º  
**__**x(")(")(")(")x**_

**_A/n_**: So… I hope you liked this **VERY **extra-long chappie. I am still very, very angry. And while I was away, so many great SessKik fics have been in The SessKik fandom is growing! ...However, updates are pretty rare...

BTW, I am **_NOT_** abandoning this fic... It's just that academics are so demanding and I want to graduate on time, thank you very much.

Err... another thing: I don't know if the name Kohaku can be for girls or boys. Let's just assume it is.

_**Calling all SessKik fans: Let us fight SessKag and write more SessKik fics!**_

_**And if anyone needs/wants a betareader, I'm for hire! Please say so in a review...**_

_**Japanese words:**_

_Demo _- But

_Kami-sama _- God

_Matte_ - wait

_Baka_ – idiot

_Arigato_ – thank you

_Sugoi_ – incredible, amazing

_Sumimasen_ – I'm sorry/Excuse me

_Iie_ - no

_Itai - _ouch

_Ototo_ - younger brother

_Moshi moshi _- hello (for telephone conversations only)


	6. Furry Abomination: Neko Terror!

**_Then There was You _**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **

**_Author's notes_**: It's been so long… this chappie has been stuck in the PC for ages… Nyweyz, here's a new chappie of TTwY… Sorry for the friggin' long delay… hehehe… I hope someone out there still remembers this fic... The good news about me is that the first week of college life is over…

Nyweyz, here's another chappie. Hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter Six: Furry Abomination: Neko Terror!_**

**•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Kikyo and Rin were walking home, the younger one excitedly narrating (for the umpteenth time) her little trip to the amusement park with her friends.

"... It was fun! There were so many rides and game booths! Since Kohaku-kun had VIP passes, we didn't have to wait in line for the rides..."

On the day Kohaku invited Rin, he explained that his family owned the new amusement park that was opening that Saturday. His parents allowed him to take some friends with him. They were given VIP tickets, which made them free to every ride, booth, food chain and store within.

"... Souten-chan wanted to go to the roller coaster but we weren't allowed..."

When Rin asked permission to go, Sesshoumaru had no objections, not even a slight hesitation.

"... Haku-kun won a lot of stuffed toys in the game booths. He tricked Shippo-kun into carrying them though. Haku-kun had enough prizes for us all so he gave the stuffed toys he won to each one of us..."

Kikyo thought it was strange that he even allowed Rin after all the hassle with the prank calls.

"... Kanna-chan said she liked the cotton candy most. We would go back to the store every time she finished just so she could buy one..."

She was certain he had been up to something. But what exactly, she hadn't figured it out yet--

"... but then later, Haku-kun and Kohaku-kun noticed a strange man. He seemed to be following us. Kohaku-kun took care of it by reporting the man to security. The guards chased him all around the amusement park!"

--until now.

"Did they manage to catch the bad man?"

Rin shook her head. "He was short and fast."

Kikyo made a mental note to have a talk with Sesshoumaru later. Having bodyguards to escort her was understandable but hiring detectives to follow... that was going overboard. It obviously never occurred to Sesshoumaru to just have a chaperone with the children. At this realization, she didn't know whether to laugh because it seemed funny or to be annoyed because he took it too seriously. She sighed in exasperation.

"... I wish we had a cat." Rin said out of the blue, snapping Kikyo out of her thoughts.

"Wha?"

"Kohaku-kun's oneechan has the most kawaii cat ever! Its name is Kirara and she's so furry and has a fluffy tail and she's so kawaii!" Rin gushed.

"Cats do make lovable pets," Kikyo commented.

Both of them suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear something?" Kikyo asked Rin for confirmation.

"I think it came from--"

The sound made itself more clearly.

"--there," Rin finished her interrupted sentence, pointing to what seemed to be the source of the meow.

The two slowly approached the brown box in the alley. Kikyo carefully opened the flops of the box to reveal a small kitten.

"Kawaii neko!" Rin gushed as Kikyo picked up the abandoned kitten taking shelter in the carton. Rin cooed at it, petting its tiny head.

"Can we keep her?" Rin asked unexpectedly.

The question sent the elder one in a blank. She always had a soft spot for adorable animals, but she wasn't too sure about Sesshoumaru…

"Oh _please_, Kikyo-neechan?" the child pleaded.

"Well…" she replied hesitantly.

"Onegai…" Rin's plead was followed by a soft 'nyao' from the kitty.

Kikyo could feel herself softening towards the sweet little thing which seemed to stare up at her with wide beseeching eyes. She just could not leave the poor homeless thing in the cold streets, alone to face the harsh, merciless world filled with cruel and unfeeling people. Oh, she could not bear the guilt that would torment her till the end! Those that are privileged to live a life of luxury should give willingly to those less fortunate. With arms wide open, they should welcome those lost into the safety of their embrace!

Kikyo turned to Rin with a small smile. "What name do you think fits this cute little kitty?" Kikyo cooed.

Rin seemed to be thinking hard as she pondered for a few moments. "Hmm… I think Neko-chan is the perfect name!" Rin stated happily.

Kikyo could only chuckle sheepishly with a sweatdrop.

**•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Sesshoumaru felt extremely suspicious as he stood at the front door. Something smelled _fishy_. There was something going on that he was not aware of, some underground plot against him, perhaps sabotage…

… Or maybe he was too paranoid. The paperwork and all those business rivals (that stood absolutely NO chance against him) must be getting to his head.

"Tadaima," Sesshoumaru called out as he entered his home. He peeked cautiously about. In a few (but late) moments afterwards, Kikyo rushed out of the kitchen followed by Rin, the latter smiling a little too widely.

"Okaeri, Sesshoumaru," Kikyo greeted as she approached him, taking his briefcase and setting it aside. Rin just had a very big smile that looked like it was hiding something, making Sesshoumaru suspicious.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he inquired the two.

Kikyo and Rin tensed up. Kikyo decided to cover up their reactions. "No, no, of course not! What makes you think—"

_Meow._

Everyone went silent. Kikyo and Rin quietly watched, nervous. Sesshoumaru blinked. Something small and furry was slithering against his leg…

He looked down to see a small kitten sitting beside his foot, its tail swaying as it stared back at him.

_Meow._

And all hell broke loose.

**•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

"What is that-that… _thing_ doing here!" Sesshoumaru demanded as he pointed condescendingly to the fur ball curled in Rin's arms. The swishing of its tail made his eyebrow rise. The cuddling made his eye twitch. These slight muscular movements of his face clearly revealed that he was not fond of the creature that the two ladies found adorable. He considered the damned being to be a spawn of Hell and was a far cry from being a lovable pet.

"Well, we… came along the kitten on our way back and… we thought we might take it home with us," Kikyo explained.

The creature licked a paw while Rin petted its head, all the while staring at him. The look of the damned cat was unnerving him; he could feel a chill in his spine. He could've sworn it was plotting something. His intuition was telling him it was up to no good.

"Has it ever occurred to you that it may have an owner somewhere?" The irritation was evident in his voice, though he tried to hide it.

"It was in a box, meaning the owner abandoned the poor kitty."

So any chance of getting rid of _that thing_ was gone.

"Daddy…" Rin's look told Sesshoumaru exactly what she was going to say.

"NO! I am not allowing that thing in this house!"

It was by this time that Rin's lower lip started to quiver and her brown eyes began to water. A second later, big teardrops were rolling down her cheeks. Next, she started hiccupping. After a moment, Rin started to bawl loudly.

Sesshoumaru cringed at the sound. Uh-oh, he knew this was not good, not good at all. Everything was turning against him. He began to sweat, as Rin's cries refused to abate.

"But she has no home! We can't just leave her in the streets! That's just too cruel!" Kikyo tried to calm the hysterical child who held onto the kitten in her arms.

"She has no mommy anymore! She's an orphan!" Rin wailed louder and cried harder, which made her father cringe again. He squirmed in guilt; he even considered giving the fuzzy creature a chance but the thought seemed too farfetched for him.

"DADDY!" she pleaded once more. In Sesshoumaru's opinion, demanded. The situation left him with no choice.

How twisted his fate was.

Little did he know that this was only the beginning of a series of unfortunate events.

**•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Sesshoumaru was slumbering in his room, having a good dream about his house getting rid (at last) of some _vicious creature_ that had troubled their abode, and his household was at peace once again, in which everyone lived happily ever after.

It was a good dream, until he felt a warm and furry bundle snuggling in his chest, resurfacing his mind to semi consciousness. The first sight that greeted his eyes was golden slit eyes and pointed ears and whiskers.

It took only a few seconds of realization before a scream echoed within the house, shattering the tranquil atmosphere of the morning and scaring the birds away. What a start to a bright day.

Alas, all good dreams come to an end as the night passes, as reality sinks in with the dawn of a new day.

**•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Kikyo fought the urge to laugh as the three of them were having breakfast. To cover the curving of the corner of her lips, she raised her cup of tea, hoping that the tiny sipping would hide the grin.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, clearly was not in a good mood. He had a very horrible wake up call which left him grouchy that morning.

Rin, however, was a different story. She seemed unaware of her father's grumpy mood and was her normal, cheerful self.

**•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Sesshoumaru sat at his usual place in the table with Rin and Kikyo. Dinner was served and they were eating peacefully, no strange occurrences… yet.

Sesshoumaru's eyes warily darted left and right, roaming around the room. This, of course, did not go unnoticed to Kikyo, who found it rather odd.

"Don't worry. I don't think you're getting killed tonight. I checked the perimeter earlier and found no assassins."

Sesshoumaru tensed. "What are you talking about?" he said and continued to eat his breakfast. He couldn't see the damned cat anywhere. It made him paranoid. But he was hoping and praying to whatever gods heard him that the abominable neko ran away, never to return. Or maybe the darn cat got lost. There were so many hopeful possibilities for Sesshoumaru to consider. Now, if the feline atrocity could just stay away for the rest of his life…

Suddenly, he felt something furry snuggling right by his foot…

Kikyo and Rin jumped when something hard came in contact with the table, almost spilling their drinks. Almost at the same time came the startled meow of the cat that darted to Rin and the yelp of pain from Sesshoumaru.

"I swear I'm going to _kill_ that damn cat!" he hissed as he held his throbbing knee. Kikyo gasped and covered Rin's ears (she was trying to console the cat) and glared at him.

"You know better than to swear in front of Rin-chan!" Kikyo reprimanded.

**•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Sesshoumaru was sitting on the couch, reading the paper with a leg propped up on the other knee. His cat radar failed to pick up a signal, his defenses were down and he did not see the impending doom that awaited.

Golden eyes watched the foot hovering above, like a predator eyes its prey. The sound of the newspaper turning was the go signal.

"What's going on!" Kikyo rushed to the scene as soon as a shout echoed throughout the house.

"Get it off me!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he tried to fling the clinging cat to the other side of the room. Kikyo was rather dumbstruck at the odd sight happening in front of her very own eyes. Quite frankly, she would've enjoyed it much more if Sesshoumaru squealed in a girly, high-pitched voice.

Sesshoumaru continued yelling (he made it seem like a scary movie) as the cat persistently clung to his foot. But as soon as Rin appeared, the cat let go only to run straight to Rin's arms.

He could've sworn he saw a glint in the damned cat's eyes.

**•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

"Why _do_ you hate cats anyway?" Kikyo asked out of curiosity as they both sat in the couch after Rin had gone to bed with the cat snug in her arms.

Her inquiry caused Sesshoumaru to squirm in discomfort.

"Well—" and Sesshoumaru proceeded to narrate the particular event in his childhood that caused him to detest cats.

Kikyo laughed out loud. She did not even bother to be modest about it. She clutched her stomach and her eyes had tears at the corner.

_My younger brother once brought a stray cat home. It seemed nice enough and my brother was very fond of it. He decided to show it to me so he held it up closely to my face. Then before I could blink, it scratched my face…_

"It is NOT funny!" Sesshoumaru angrily replied but Kikyo did not cease her laughter. Rather, it seemed to add to her amusement.

"It almost left a scar on my face!" Sesshoumaru irately exclaimed while holding his cheek, as if he could feel the claws of the cat from long ago. He looked irritably at her when she laughed louder.

He sighed exasperatedly and rested his cheek on a fist when it seemed she would be going at it for a while. This, however, made her control her mirth to fix her attention to him.

"Are you done?" His voice was a mixture of sarcasm and chagrin.

"Yes, I am," Kikyo composed herself, although an amused grin still lingered on her lips. She cleared her throat before changing the subject. "So, you have a brother?"

**§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§ **

Next on **_Chapter Seven: What a Small, Small World_**

It's been a month since Kikyo started working for Sesshoumaru. And two unexpected guests visit the household! Who can it be…? Sesshoumaru really HAS to get rid of his bad habits… it could land him in trouble… Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…

**§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§§-··¨¤¨-··§ **

**_°·.·(Y) (Y)·.·°  
º°( ';')(';' )°º  
x(")(")(")(")x_**

**_A/n:_** Finally! I updated! Sorry for the LOOOONNNNGGG delay... it's been ages since I updated anything... Nyweyz, I'll try to update 'Kanashimi no Hate ni' ASAP... BTW, if there are any errors, it's because I didn't proofread this chappie. However, feel free to point out my mistakes.

BTW, does anyone know why document manager can't upload? If it wasn't for a Bleach fic I read that mentioned a way to be able to update, this chappie would've never been posted. _**Miss Angel Maxwell**_, author of 'Sympathy for the Devil', I owe this chappie to you.

**_And if anyone needs/wants a betareader, I'm for hire! Please say so in a review... _**

**_Japanese words: _**

_Kawaii_ – cute

_Neko_ - cat


End file.
